Diversion
by DreamingRenegade
Summary: Sur Neverland, le groupe cherche obtenir des informations pour retrouver Henry. Mais dans un monde où les ennemis sont inattendus, où l'île elle-même obéit à des règles qui lui sont propres, Emma va devoir accepter sa magie et son destin, tandis que Hook devra composer avec la couleur et les élans de son coeur. (on dirait du Baudelaire...)
1. Diversion

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Bon. Donc apparemment, il est possible d'écrire « ça » en un soir, après 6 ans sans avoir touché le clavier. Juste parce que c'était une nécessité, là, maintenant. Le pire, c'est que j'en suis presque satisfaite.**

**Il est possible que je donne une suite, parce que là j'ai un peu l'impression d'être une droguée qui retombe dans sa came. (et ça me fait peur…)**

**Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT aucune idée de l'ampleur du fandom français pour Once Upon a Time, sans parler du lectorat possible pour une fic de ce genre. Comme l'écrire en anglais m'aurait demandé trop d'efforts ce soir, j'ai opté pour Molière et si j'ai le courage, je traduirai. Si j'ai le courage. (ô toi anglophone qui baragouine le français et qui tente de lire ceci, n'aie pas trop d'espoirs…). J'ai par contre conservé la majorité des noms « anglais », cela me faisait bizarre sinon. Mais comme de toute façon les gens qui ont vu la saison 2 ont l'habitude… (excuse bidon)**

**Oh, et naturellement, spoilers absolus pour le final de la saison 2. Vous ne pigerez rien sinon de toute façon.**

**Sur ce, je me tais, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je connais un moyen de pénétrer dans le campement. Sans être vus. »

Appuyé sur le rocher à côté d'elle, les yeux rivés sur les tipis, il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Mais la tension qui émanait de son corps lui laissa comprendre qu'il l'écoutait avec attention.

« C'est dangereux, continua Emma en lui redonnant la lunette d'observation, mais je l'ai déjà fait. Et nous avons besoin d'infos. »

Ce n'était pas dangereux pour être honnête, c'était carrément désespéré. La seule et unique fois où elle avait tenté ce coup, elle s'était fait courser sur plusieurs centaines de mètres par les flics. Et si cette fenêtre n'avait pas été ouverte…

Mais ils étaient désespérés.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette foutue île et la seule piste qu'ils avaient eue pour localiser Henry s'était transformée en une furie lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Snow. En une demi-seconde, la sirène avait sorti griffes, dents et apparemment tentacules – des putains de tentacules ! – et, les yeux injectés de sang, avait tenté d'arracher la tête de la jeune femme, hurlant que nulle n'avait le droit d'être plus belle qu'elle. Il avait fallu un crochet du droit de Hook pour l'arrêter – Emma ne se lassait pas du jeu de mot – et un coup de sabre bien placé de la part de David. Ils n'avaient pas traîné aux abords du lagon ensuite, opérant une retraite un peu désordonnée. A l'image de la famille qu'ils formaient.

Il n'avait pas été question d'y retourner après cela. Il aurait fallu attendre quelques années selon Hook.

L'ambiance dans le groupe, aussi tendue qu'elle ait été avant, avait été électrique pendant plusieurs heures. Régina avait laissé échapper une remarque acerbe sur les sirènes trop imbues de leur propre reflet. Gold avait demandé si elle s'essayait à l'ironie, car venant d'elle…

Les séparer n'avait pas été aisé.

Hook avait retenu Gold, son crochet avait « _malencontreusement_ » ripé, David avait dû intervenir et Emma s'était mise à hurler que s'ils ne se calmaient pas tous immédiatement, elle allait leur arracher la langue avec un couteau suisse. Ou ses mains nues. Elle s'en foutait, pourvu qu'ils se la ferment ! On était sur une île où le danger guettait à chaque coin, inutile de se faire repérer davantage !

Même si, apparemment, leur présence avait été connue dès l'instant où le bateau avait touché les flots.

L'incident avait eu lieu environ dix jours auparavant et depuis, rien. La magie ne marchait pas, ni pour Gold, ni pour Régina. Ni pour elle. Emma ne la sentait plus et c'était comme si on la privait d'une partie d'elle-même. Pas tellement une drogue dont on la sevrait, mais plutôt un membre qu'on lui aurait coupé. Un membre attaché à tout son être, une peau dont elle n'avait pas conscience mais qui aurait été arrachée. Elle n'avait pas osé l'expliquer ainsi à Hook…

Et cette île démoniaque qui constituait Neverland… Pas signe d'un être vivant capable de parler, de les aider, de leur indiquer une piste. Même sous la menace. Pas un pirate. Ni les figures fantomatiques que Hook et Gold semblaient craindre. Juste des plantes carnivores, un truc qui ressemblait à un tigre préhistorique avec une tête en plus et un Kraken une nuit où ils étaient retranchés sur le Jolly Roger. Oui, un Kraken. Très commun dans ces eaux et plus facile à tuer que ces fichues plantes cela dit.

Emma était au bord de la crise de nerfs depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Peut-être que la magie était une drogue. Mais il y avait plus. Même Hook avait arrêté les insinuations après une claque bien sentie. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il tentait juste d'évacuer la tension par ses remarques, pour elle comme pour lui, mais au bout de semaines de recherches vaines, plus rien n'y faisait. Ne pas savoir la rendait folle. Henry était peut-être « en sécurité » quelque part avec la garce et l'autre clampin, mais il pouvait aussi être dans l'estomac d'un tigre mutant ou lobotomisé par les habitants invisibles de Neverland.

Ou pire.

Gold et Hook n'avaient pas donné de détails mais s'ils s'accordaient sur une chose, c'était bien sur Peter Pan. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir s'il était l'ombre ou si… Ce qui était clair, c'est que si Henry tombait entre ses mains, elle aurait besoin de plus que de fil et d'une aiguille.

« Il va falloir du bois, beaucoup de bois. Mouillé. De quoi allumer un feu rapidement. » reprit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Elle soupira. C'était lui qui avait déclaré qu'ils avaient besoin d'enlever un Indien et de l'échanger contre des informations. Que cela marchait ainsi ici. Mais apparemment, les guerriers ne s'éloignaient jamais du campement, ou lourdement armés et par groupe de plusieurs hommes. Trop risqué. Ledit campement était gardé en permanence par des sentinelles aguerries.

« Ecoute, reprit-elle, je suis d'accord qu'une diversion artisanale n'est pas le moyen idéal, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Il t'a fallu plusieurs semaines et presque trois fois le tour de l'île pour repérer ce village et si j'ai bien compris, il aura encore changé de place demain ! »

Elle ne comprenait pas Neverland. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris dessus s'avérait incorrect. Ou inventé. Hook s'était proprement fendu la poire quand elle avait évoqué la fée Clochette.

Rien ne fonctionnait selon les lois de la physique ici. Ou même celles de la magie. Il n'y avait pas de lois. C'était un monde d'anarchie, sans temps, sans logique, sans règles. Il leur avait fallu dix jours pour faire le tour de l'île avec le navire la première fois, sans faire escale une seule fois. La seconde fois, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans toutes les criques et avaient passé une nuit sur une plage, avec une incursion de deux jours dans la jungle. Ils avaient accompli le tour de l'île en cinq jours. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils avaient vogué plus vite. Mais les jours n'avaient pas de longueur et sa montre ne marchait plus. Le relief de l'île changeait chaque matin. Si tant est que ce soit le matin. Une fois, elle avait assisté à un premier lever de soleil puis à un second quelques heures plus tard. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un astre dans le ciel et il ne s'était jamais couché.

Elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre.

Tout ce qui était possible dans l'imagination, voire pire, pouvait arriver ici. David avait passé plusieurs heures les yeux dans le vide un soir. Gold avait oublié son nom.

L'air pouvait soudain devenir irrespirable. Le soleil s'éteindre. Ce qui était comestible un jour vous tuait le lendemain.

Et il y avait les pleurs des enfants la nuit. Emma préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir une fois le soleil couché de toute façon. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait.

Elle avait rêvé de Neverland petite, elle comprenait d'ailleurs l'attrait que pouvait avoir ce monde pour les enfants – tigres mis à part. Mais pour un adulte, c'était un camp de torture.

Ils étaient aux abois en permanence. Gérer la vie en communauté, sans moment privé, sans lieu où se retirer, était déjà suffisamment compliqué. Ajoutez à cela que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient tenté de s'assassiner mutuellement dans le passé et qu'ils avaient manqué de provisions rapidement… Neverland ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Ils termineraient fous.

Elle préférait encore la mort par Kraken.

Hook reposa la lunette d'observation et se tourna enfin vers elle.

« Les enfumer pour faire diversion ne suffira pas, mon cœur. »

Toujours les petits noms.

« Le feu est la meilleure solution, avec beaucoup de fumée, rétorqua-t-elle. Il faudra allumer plusieurs foyers et l'un de nous devra créer des fausses pistes en plus. Mais il faut les désorganiser, faire en sorte de les affoler. Et attraper celui à la traîne. »

« Ils ne marcheront pas. »

Elle eut un mouvement d'humeur envers le capitaine. Certes, ils seraient morts cent fois sans lui. Certes, lui seul semblait conserver son flegme et toute sa tête. Mais elle était quand même capable de monter une diversion aussi bien qu'un pirate !

« Tu penses qu'ils préfèreront terminer en merguez ? » grinça-t-elle.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil, tressaillement de la main.

« Ils nous verront venir, soupira-t-il finalement. Ils connaissent la technique. Les Indiens n'oublient pas. »

« Comment sauront-ils que… Oh »

Oh.

Neal lui avait appris cette technique. Ils avaient dévalisé un marché ainsi. Elle n'avait juste pas tellement réussi sa diversion, d'où la course poursuite.

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé d'où il tirait ses talents de voleur, mais la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le pirate deux nuits auparavant y avait en partie répondu.

En partie. Le terme de conversation était peut être exagéré d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait juste agressé alors qu'il manoeuvrait le vaisseau parmi des récifs, lui demandant enfin ce qu'il foutait réellement parmi eux. Pourquoi il les aidait. Il lui avait calmement répondu qu'il s'agissait de sa famille aussi finalement, et qu'il avait l'intention de remplir son rôle de beau-père.

Outrée, elle avait rétorqué qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

Il avait relevé les yeux, blessé. Elle l'avait rarement vu touché ainsi. Puis la lumière s'était soudain faite dans son regard et il avait laissé échapper un semblant de rire. Emma avait senti ses nerfs la lâcher à nouveau – Neverland la rendait trop hystérique, elle ne se reconnaissait plus – mais il avait levé un crochet impérieux avant qu'elle puisse dire le moindre mot. « Je n'aurais pas cette prétention, ma belle, et ton père semble trop habile au sabre. Mais j'ai été beau père un jour. J'ai échoué cependant… »

Il n'en avait pas dit plus. Mais Neal savait barrer un navire pirate. Il était un voleur de talent. Cela suffisait.

Hook s'était à nouveau détourné, le regard perdu sur le village indien.

« Je vais aller parler au chef », finit-il par soupirer.

Emma s'alarma : « Je croyais qu'il fallait un otage ? »

Il se leva et épousseta ses genoux.

« Un pirate a besoin d'un otage. Les héros ne choisissent pas la voie facile. »

Interdite, elle le regarda entamer la descente de la colline sur laquelle ils s'étaient postés. Le rattrapant, elle agrippa sa manche et le poussa derrière un buisson.

« C'est de la folie, tu n'as aucun plan de prêt ! »

« Je connais le chef. Je connais sa fille. »

« Tiger Lily ? »

« Non. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, attendant plus d'explications. Il soupira, comprenant sans doute qu'elle ne lâcherait pas.

« Nous n'étions pas arrivés depuis longtemps. Les vivres ont manqué. J'ai voulu leur demander de l'aide, même pas les piller, et trois de mes hommes y ont laissé leur vie. » Il marqua une pause puis reprit « Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons dévalisé une de leurs réserves sur laquelle nous étions tombés par hasard. Ils ont voulu se venger. Ont plutôt bien réussi. Nous avons retrouvé le camp, enlevé la fille après les avoir enfumés, et j'ai négocié une paix. »

Il se tut et recommença sa descente. Une fois encore, la main d'Emma sur son bras l'arrêta et il posa un regard agacé sur elle.

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Nous n'avons plus eu de contact pendant 300 ans. C'est tout. Je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas être ravis de me revoir mais si tu as une meilleure idée… »

Emma soupira. Non, elle n'avait pas mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux. Elle ne valait rien ici. Si sa courte expérience dans la Forêt Enchantée lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre en termes de mondes magiques, elle avait cependant au moins su s'adapter. Mais les règles, ou l'absence de règles, de Neverland… Même sa mère semblait déplacée avec l'arc et les flèches qu'elle avait fabriqués. Presque inutile.

Quitte à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit lui-même, autant laisser Hook jouer les héros.

Secouant la tête, elle se lança à la poursuite du pirate.

« Attends-moi, je viens avec toi ! »

« Peur que je tente de séduire la fille du chef ? lança-t-il sans ralentir. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup tu sais. Mais j'aime les défis. Et qui sait ce que tu serais prête à faire pour moi par jalousie.»

Elle sourit. Cela faisait longtemps.

« Si la pauvre fille a un semblant de jugeotte, elle partira en courant » ricana-t-elle.

Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger, tandis que le pas du pirate gagnait en souplesse. Puis, comme elle s'était éclipsée, la tension revint en elle, plus forte, plus bruyante. L'anxiété la prit à la gorge, l'air lui sembla vicié. Elle, si maître d'elle-même d'habitude, sentit le contrôle lui échapper à nouveau.

« Et s'ils nous font prisonniers ? Ou pire ? »

Hook haussa les épaules.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je compte sur le crocodile pour le leur faire regretter. Il est prêt à tout pour retrouver ton fils. Et il sera certainement plus cruel dans sa vengeance qu'aucun de nous. »

Emma n'en était pas certaine, mais après tout, rien n'était jamais certain avec Gold. Il semblait toujours avoir dix coups d'avance. Cependant, la disparition de Neal avait fait émerger une nouvelle facette de lui. D'une sorte de nuisance qu'il tolérait, Henry était devenu une rédemption nécessaire. Ou alors c'était l'influence de Belle…

Elle préférait éviter d'y penser de toute façon. Il fallait se concentrer sur Henry. StoryBrooke et ses habitants se géreraient seuls. Et si Neal était vivant, quelque part, ailleurs… Une partie d'elle gardait espoir. Une partie qu'elle avait enfouie bien profond, enterrant à nouveau ce qui était réapparu après dix ans de déni.

Henry passait avant tout. Elle affronterait Peter Pan si nécessaire. Seule. Avec Hook. Avec la famille déglinguée qu'ils formaient. Avec le couteau suisse. Elle survivrait aux nuits sans fin et aux monstres des mers. Elle se battrait contre les arbres, les ombres et elle-même.

« Tu retrouveras ton fils » entendit-elle à ses côtés.

Elle ralentit avant de répondre, secouant ses boucles blondes. « Tu ne peux pas en être certain »

« Non, mais je peux te promettre que je ferai tout pour cela. Et toi aussi. »

Elle s'arrêta « Et si… Et si ça se termine mal ? »

Il s'était arrêté aussi… Se tournant vers elle, il avança sa main comme pour saisir la sienne, puis stoppa son geste. Son regard s'assombrit.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que cette histoire aura une fin heureuse, souffla-t-il. La plupart se terminent mal de toute façon. Mais si… » Il marqua une pause. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant alors qu'il prenait une longue inspiration. Il les rouvrit, un éclat nouveau – ou ancien – dans le regard. Il reprit « Mais Emma, si cela devait mal se terminer pour Henry, alors nous mettrons cette île à feu et à sang »

Sa détermination aurait presque fait peur à Emma. Elle avait déjà vu ce feu chez lui et il l'effrayait.

Sauf que pour la première fois, elle le comprenait. Elle le partageait. Et des siècles à poursuivre une ombre et le passé ne lui semblaient pas suffisants.

La main de Hook sur son épaule la tira de ses pensées. Le feu avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Autour d'eux, la nature était luxuriante, au point qu'on en oubliait qu'elle était vénéneuse. Le mal semblait dormir. Neverland…

Le pirate se remit en chemin.

« En route Swan ! Voyons si tu parviendras à amadouer le chef ! Et ne regarde surtout pas le vieux à l'entrée du tipi bleu. Je crois que c'est ça qui nous a créé des ennuis la dernière fois. Mais je n'en suis pas certain, il est possible que l'une de mes remarques sur la femme du chef ait été considérée comme outrageante… »

Elle secoua la tête en le suivant. Inspira puis expira l'air saturé de Neverland. Elle sentait ses nerfs s'apaiser et, comme si l'île enfin la reconnaissait, la magie revenir en elle. Comme ça, parce que c'était Neverland et qu'il n'y avait pas de lois. Pas de limites. Que le chemin le plus difficile était toujours le bon.

Et étrangement, au fond d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas à allumer de feu aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni un jour. Que la promesse que Hook refusait de lui faire était inutile. Que c'était à elle, à eux, de dicter leur loi.

* * *

**Les commentaires sont naturellement les bienvenus, surtout positifs (OK, les critiques constructives aussi...), mais je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous laissez la petite fenêtre ci-dessous vide. **

**J'avoue, ça fait des semaines que je fais ça. Lu des dizaines de fics, pas écrit un feed-back. J'ai honte. Je vais changer. (mais je devais aussi arrêter les pâtes 12 fois par semaine et me remettre au sport, et on sait tous ce que ça a donné, alors…)**


	2. Comme un oiseau

**OK, presque un mois pour la suite, voilà pourquoi j'évite les fics « à suivre » en général. Donc chapitre deux, qui reprend quelques temps après le premier. Et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé le ton et là où j'allais. Ca se ressent…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« …et il va falloir que tu sois capable de lui – »

Killian s'arrêta de parler devant l'air horrifié d'Emma. Il s'attendait bien évidemment à ce qu'elle soit réticente, mais le regard qu'elle posait sur lui laissait croire qu'il venait de suggérer le massacre d'un village entier. Tout son être semblait rejeter l'idée du pirate. Les yeux de celui-ci l'observaient, jaugeant la situation. Pendant la bataille, les cheveux de la jeune femme s'étaient échappés du ruban qui les retenait jusqu'à présent et volaient librement autour de son visage. Hook sentit sa main le démanger pour replacer les mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais pirate ?_

Il retint son geste. Il avait failli lever son bras gauche…

_Vraiment Killian ? C'est la seule chose qui t'a retenu ?_

Face à lui, elle secouait la tête, toujours choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui proposer – _ordonner_. Il se redressa et se tendit, sentant qu'elle allait exprimer sa pensée. A voix haute. Il _fallait _qu'il tienne sa position.

« Il est hors de question que j'arrache le cœur d'un enfant ! »

« Pas un enfant Swan. Ce ne sont pas des enfants. »

« Il est hors de question que j'arrache le cœur de quelqu'un ! Point !»

Il ferma les yeux, frustré, et laissa le roulis du Jolly Roger le bercer un instant. Bien sûr, elle allait être difficile à persuader. Mais c'était leur meilleur choix. Cela échouerait s'il le faisait pour elle, il le savait. Il le sentait. Le cœur du môme – _créature _– ne survivrait que si _elle_ le prenait. L'île lui avait redonné son pouvoir, à elle seule. Et Neverland décidait tout ici, qui vivait, qui mourrait, qui s'échappait. N'en déplaise à l'Ombre. Neverland tolérait l'Ombre. Mais avait choisi Emma.

Killian avait juste espéré qu'il n'aurait pas trop à se battre pour le lui faire comprendre.

Il bougea imperceptiblement la tête pour détendre sa nuque. La journée n'avait pas été des plus calmes et il sentait chaque muscle de son corps protester. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines telle une drogue, le bout de ses doigts le picotait, ses nerfs semblaient vibrer. D'un geste peut-être trop brusque pour camoufler son ressenti, il essuya la sueur de son front et planta son regard dans le sien.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir mon cœur, je préfèrerais me charger du sale boulot et te laisser la manipulation. Ce ne serait pas le premier cœur que j'arrache. »

Le visage d'Emma se tendit imperceptiblement et son regard se porta malgré elle sur le corps sans vie qui gisait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, elle le savait, mais le pirate la sentait heurtée par la violence dont il avait fait preuve et surtout son absence d'hésitation à plonger son sabre dans le corps d'un enfant.

_Ce n'est pas un enfant Killian, ne l'oublie pas toi non plus._

Il posa un instant les yeux sur le deuxième corps hâtivement ligoté, inconscient celui-là. Elle avait été plus clémente que lui, ce qui aurait pu lui coûter cher. _Imbécile_. Mais le cœur du gamin battait encore et il allait falloir l'utiliser à leur avantage.

« On le met en cale et on attend les autres – » commença-t-elle.

Les autres…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux seuls dans ces moments-là ?

« Swan, ils ne reviendront pas avant plusieurs heures, probablement juste avant la tombée de la nuit s'ils ne sont pas sui – »

« La nuit peut tomber dans deux minutes », le coupa-t-elle soudain, butée.

« Non. »

Elle le défia du regard, comme pour le forcer à se justifier. Il avait vécu des _siècles_ dans ce monde. Il en maîtrisait l'absence de règles. Le jour durerait encore quelques heures. Et il _fallait_ qu'ils mettent ce temps à profit : quand la nuit tomberait, il serait trop tard pour agir. Et plus qu'une opportunité de retrouver Henry, c'était leurs vies qu'ils perdraient.

« Je ne vais pas arracher de cœur. », répéta-t-elle, sa main serrant le bâton qu'elle tenait toujours.

_Imbécile et têtue_.

Il perdit en un instant son calme apparent – _vite, trop vite_. « Oh bon sang Swan, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que tu fasses la paix avec ta conscience ou que ta mère pèse le pour et le contre, et choisisse le chemin des héros ! L'opportunité est trop précieuse, tu le sais, nous ne pouvons PAS attendre ! »

Il se retenait de la secouer. Il s'était déjà disputé avec elle quelques heures – jours ? – auparavant et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Sauf qu'il était lui aussi sur le point de craquer et qu'échapper plusieurs fois à la mort aujourd'hui l'avait rendu étrangement plus suicidaire qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de leur périple. Et puis qu'allait-elle faire ? Le frapper ? L'assommer ? Il était fatigué de lutter. Fatigué de les faire tous avancer, tenir ensemble. Des semaines à chercher, à faire des compromis, à leur faire accepter ses décisions. A composer avec … d'autres que lui-même. Faire partie de l'aventure avait un prix qu'il commençait juste à comprendre.

Il n'était pas leader, il était capitaine. Et un capitaine donnait des ordres. Il n'avait pas à être admiré. Ni aimé.

Un capitaine ne négociait pas.

Sauf que menacer Swan de la planche n'y ferait rien, elle ne l'écouterait que si elle lui faisait confiance.

_Swan. Confiance._

Il n'arriverait à rien en la ménageant, il le sentait. Au diable la prudence. Elle voulait retrouver son fils ? Elle allait devoir comprendre comment les guerres se gagnaient. Ce n'était jamais beau ni noble, n'en déplaisent les belles histoires qu'elle avait pu entendre.

« Oh si, tu vas arracher ce cœur. Et si cela échoue, je m'occuperai moi-même de terminer le boulot ! » cingla-t-il en levant son crochet.

_Abaisse ton bras, recule, Killian. Elle va croire que c'est elle que tu menaces. _

Paradoxalement, elle fit un pas en avant, envahissant son espace personnel.

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Tu crois quoi ? Il est déjà mort de toute façon ! cracha-t-il. Pour être honnête, c'est peut-être le seul moyen de sauver sa vie, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela une vie. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il ait encore un semblant d'âme à lui… »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Ils ont échoué dans leur mission, que crois-tu que l'Ombre va leur faire ? Tu crois qu'Elle va faire preuve de clémence ? Tu crois que Peter Pan autorise l'échec de ses troupes ? »

Il criait maintenant, toute mesure oubliée. La digue lâchait.

_Retiens-toi. Prudence. Et s'Il entendait ? Non, il ne vient que la nuit…_

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Quoi, ce n'est pas l'histoire que tu as entendue ? Bordel Swan, oublie tout ça ! »

Elle recula, son regard évitant le sien pour se porter sur l'île, au loin. Il soupira. Elle n'avait pas élaboré sur ce qu'elle connaissait de Neverland mais il ne lui avait fallu que quelques phrases pour comprendre que ce qui se racontait dans son monde n'était que sornettes. Elle aurait fait confiance aux gamins perdus. Elle touchait aux fleurs. Elle pensait que Tigerlily était la fille du chef. Mieux valait qu'elle ne connaisse jamais la vérité sur celle-ci…

Et pourtant, malgré les idées aberrantes qu'elle pouvait avoir sur l'île, celle-ci… l'accueillait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais le désordre immuable de Neverland s'apprêtait à changer, il le sentait. Il percevait ce bruit sourd, ce frémissement d'avant la bataille. Ce moment où le temps s'arrête pour s'accélérer soudain ensuite.

Les Indiens l'avaient senti aussi. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps, la tribu était en alerte et peu encline à les aider. Ils avaient prétendu qu'ils ne savaient rien. C'était peut-être vrai. Mais au moment de quitter le campement, le vieux sorcier avait attrapé le bras de Killian et, les yeux plantés dans les siens, l'avait remercié. Le pirate avait froncé les sourcils et l'autre avait simplement ajouté « Pour les enfants à venir. Pour la mort que je vais enfin connaître. » Puis il avait souri et s'était retiré.

Le frisson qui avait parcouru sa colonne vertébrale à cet instant avait duré des heures. Emma n'était peut-être pas uniquement là pour sauver Henry.

_Mais pourquoi me remercier moi ?_

Il secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, reprit-il plus calmement, nous avons besoin de cela. Ces deux-là se sont aventurés sur le Jolly Roger en plein jour, alors qu'ils savaient que nous ne serions pas à bord. Ils ne voulaient pas tomber sur nous. Si nous n'étions pas revenus plus tôt, il aurait pu s'écouler des jours, voire des semaines, avant que je ne remarque que le sextant manquait. »

Ledit sextant reposait par terre, à quelques mètres d'eux. Le voleur ne l'avait pas lâché pendant la bataille. Il avait même attaqué le premier afin d'augmenter ses chances de s'enfuir avec. Il ne lui avait échappé des mains que lorsque la vie l'avait quitté.

Ce n'était qu'un vieux sextant pourtant. Même pas celui dont il se servait. Celui-là traînait sur une étagère de la bibliothèque dans ses quartiers, à prendre la poussière depuis des lustres_._

« Pourquoi ont-ils volé ce truc ? » demanda Emma en pointant l'instrument du menton.

Bonne question. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment –

« A qui l'avais-tu pris ? » reprit-elle, comme lisant ses pensées.

Il haussa les sourcils, un instant amusé qu'elle ait si vite assumé l'origine peu légale du sextant.

« Je ne sais plus. Il était dans – »

Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. C'était Milah qui avait retrouvé le sextant dans un coffre, dans une cale, et qui l'avait utilisé pour décorer la bibliothèque. Se pourrait-il que…

_Ne cherche pas le destin là où il n'y a probablement que le hasard._

Il secoua la tête.

_Oui, mais Peter Pan a Henry. Et elle a un lien avec Henry. Et… Peut-être._

Swan l'observait en silence, la tête inclinée, les yeux plissés.

« Un vieux coffre, reprit-il, dans le navire. Il a toujours été sur le Jolly Roger je crois »

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« A qui appartenait ce bateau ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'était qu'un pirate quelconque parmi les autres à l'époque, avec un capitaine de pacotille qui semblait se faire voler son Black Pearl toutes les semaines. Ils étaient encore bloqués dans un port ce soir-là, et il avait abusé du rhum, comme trop de fois avant Milah. A l'aube, il s'était réveillé sur le pont du Jolly Roger. En pleine mer. Le navire était vide et lui ne se souvenait de rien.

Il était devenu capitaine ce matin-là.

« Je ne sais pas Swan. Je ne sais pas qui possédait le bateau. Ou le sextant. Ou pourquoi ils le veulent. Pourquoi ils ont voulu être discrets. Pourquoi maintenant et pas lors de mon dernier séjour à Neverland. »

Il fit une pause. Elle restait silencieuse. Il disait la vérité après tout. Mais il leur manquait de précieuses réponses. Et tous deux sentaient que le destin d'Henry, que leur destin à tous, était pour une raison ou une autre lié à l'instrument. Il allait falloir le cacher. Et chercher la vérité, pour Henry et pour le sextant.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, son calme retrouvé. Elle évita ses yeux à nouveau.

_Bien_.

« Mais il existe un moyen d'obtenir des réponses. »

Il la sentit vaciller. Quelques instants et…

Elle soupira, vaincue. La réalité gagnait toujours avec elle. Elle secoua la tête, ferma le poing gauche puis l'ouvrit, laissant ladite réalité s'imprimer. La nécessité faire loi en elle. Puis elle releva les yeux, résignée.

« Comment ça marche ? Je veux dire, je plonge juste ma main et… »

« Non, tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit d'abord. Te couper de tes sentiments. Et visualiser le cœur. Puis, comme si tu attrapais un oiseau, en douceur mais prestement, tu t'en saisis. »

La jeune femme ne disait rien. Cela paraissait si simple exposé ainsi. Mais lui savait qu'il fallait de la force, qu'il fallait détacher le cœur du corps, de l'âme. Que la victime pouvait résister, en mourir.

« Comme ça ? Juste… »

Les yeux toujours planté dans les siens, il secoua la tête. Non, pas _comme ça_.

« Il faudrait que tu t'entraînes, mais… »

« Mais nous n'avons pas le temps. » termina-t-elle, presque fataliste.

Il hocha la tête. Face à lui, elle se mordait la lèvre, indécise.

« Si j'échoue, si je lui …transperce la poitrine… »

C'était un risque. Une forte probabilité. Il jeta un œil sur le corps encore inconscient. Il ne se souvenait pas de celui-ci, peut-être était-ce un nouveau. Ce serait plus facile. Mais il allait se battre, et sans entraînement, elle risquait de le tuer. Il ignorait quelle réaction elle aurait alors…

Elle avait souffert. Elle avait volé. Elle était forte et rebelle. Il savait que son cœur était résistant.

Mais pur. Trop pur pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Tu ne peux pas ? reprit-elle. Avec Aurora, tu as bien – »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas ici. Pas à Neverland. »

Elle posa enfin le bâton qu'elle tenait à la main depuis de longues minutes et essuya ses paumes sur le pantalon de vieille toile qu'elle avait trouvé dans une malle. Elle ressemblait réellement à un corsaire maintenant, pensa-t-il.

« Ton cœur doit être plus fort que le sien, reprit Hook avec douceur. Il doit le… soumettre. Pour qu'il se laisse faire. »

« Je vais le tuer »

C'était un constat. Il soupira.

« Il est déjà mort. S'il revient sans avoir rempli sa mission, Peter Pan va – »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'interroger ? Le garder avec nous ? Si Pan le tue avant que nous puissions avoir nos réponses, pourquoi – »

« C'est déjà trop tard ma belle. Et il ne parlerait pas. Il nous mettrait juste tous en danger. »

Elle soupira et passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure, tentant enfin de la dompter. Il lisait le conflit qui l'habitait.

« Alors je vais le tuer. En tentant de lui arracher son cœur ou après. »

« Je le ferai quand ce sera nécessaire, la coupa-t-il. Après. Inutile de pourrir ton cœur à toi aussi »

Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Il ne la sentait pas prête. Elle doutait trop. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle vibrait de magie, lui-même pouvait le sentir, mais elle ne savait pas la canaliser. Elle en avait peur. Et le doute menait à l'échec dans ce monde.

Autant achever le môme tout de suite. Il était déjà perdu.

A quelques mètres de lui, Emma s'était détournée et appuyée sur le bastingage, perdue dans ses pensées. Il aurait voulu…

_Voulu quoi, Killian ? Que peux-tu lui proposer ? Elle va devoir arracher ce cœur et risquer le rouge du sien. En as-tu un autre à lui offrir ?_

L'évidence le frappa soudain.

« Arrache le mien d'abord. »

« QUOI ?! » Elle s'était retournée brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Arrache mon cœur d'abord. Pour t'entraîner. »

L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage et elle secouait la tête frénétiquement, comme pour chasser ses mots, les mains soudain agitées.

« Mais c'est – »

« – la meilleure idée qui soit, la coupa-t-il enfin sûr de lui. Je te fais confiance, Swan, donc je ne vais pas lutter. Tu comprendras comment ça marche. Tu pourras tenter de… d'agir à ma place. C'est sans risque. »

Elle plissa les yeux, peu convaincue.

« Tu mens. » Simple affirmation.

_Imbécile, têtue et apparemment pas dupe_.

« OK, il y a un risque. Mais… Bon sang, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là. Fais-toi confiance. » , s'anima-t-il.

_Fais-nous confiance_.

Il n'avait pas peur. C'était soudain une évidence. Elle allait lui arracher le cœur. Le remettre. Puis faire pareil à l'autre. Et tout irait bien.

_Tout ira bien. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas… Non. Ne va pas là Killian. Pas encore_.

Elle faisait les cent pas sur le pont maintenant, la main toujours dans les cheveux. Secouant la tête. Elle s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers lui. Prit une inspiration.

« OK. »

Elle expira.

« OK, je vais t'arracher le cœur. »

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, respirant profondément.

« Comme un oiseau, c'est ça ? »

« Comme un oiseau », confirma-t-il en se débarrassant de son manteau.

Ne pas réfléchir. Faire confiance.

« Ma mère serait meilleure que moi à ce jeu-là » dit-elle nerveusement. Elle mordit sa lèvre à nouveau.

Elle était maintenant devant lui, leurs pieds se touchaient presque. Calmement, contrôlant toujours sa respiration, elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule puis la droite sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. Il la regardait, sans perdre un seul de ses gestes, calme en apparence. En douceur, elle écarta les pans de la chemise et sa peau toucha la sienne, juste au dessus de son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Il se retint de fermer les yeux et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Tais-toi », souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'allais pas en profiter ? Aucune insinuation ? »

Elle indiqua du menton sa main posée sur son torse.

_Oh_.

Le croirait-elle s'il lui disait qu'il n'avait pas pensé un instant à commenter la situation ? Le croirait-elle s'il lui disait que la main sur son épaule était plus responsable des battements incontrôlés de son cœur que tout le reste ?

Que les derniers mots de la jeune femme avaient paradoxalement commencé d'arracher celui-ci ?

Il se tut.

Elle expira longuement et il sentit la main sur son épaule se crisper. Sans réfléchir, il leva son bras droit et posa la sienne par-dessus, la pressant avec douceur alors que son pouce la caressait inconsciemment.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

« Swan… »

Il devina qu'elle stoppait son geste et la sentit commencer à reculer. Il l'arrêta d'une pression de la main, les yeux toujours fermés. Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Mon cœur… Il… »

Il s'arrêta, déglutit. Puis, dans un souffle :

« Ne sois pas surprise par la couleur. »

En silence, elle entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens.

Puis sa main plongea.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle tenait son cœur au creux de sa paume. Palpitant. _Du plus pur des ébènes_.

* * *

**Oui, le chapitre s'arrête là. Et non, le suivant n'est pas encore écrit. La vie est cruelle parfois. Mais en même temps, ça va me forcer à le rédiger plus vite, donc… allez, on va dire une semaine, par prudence. En attendant, continuez à ne pas commenter, vous savez que je fais pareil ! (mais si l'envie vous prend, hein, je serai heureuse aussi !)**


	3. Noir comme l'ébène

**Chapitre 3 : Noir comme l'ébène**

Ce n'est pas tant la couleur que la sensation qui la surprit. Elle s'attendait au noir. Mais pas à la chaleur. Pas au velours. Pas au battement rapide, presque affolé, du cœur qu'elle tenait entre ses paumes.

Un oiseau terrifié, dont la vie était dans ses mains.

Elle avait retiré sa main gauche de l'épaule du pirate quand il avait rouvert les yeux et elle observait maintenant avec curiosité son cœur, tentant de maitriser les battements du sien.

La sensation était grisante. Effrayante.

D'une simple pression, elle pouvait…

Un pouvoir absolu. Cela lui donnait presque le vertige. Elle comprenait mieux ce qui avait pu pousser Cora et Régina à les collectionner. Fascinée, elle regardait le cœur battre, son rythme ralentir peu à peu. Il était d'un noir profond, presque…lumineux, étrangement. On aurait dit de l'obsidienne, cette roche volcanique si sombre et brillante à la fois. Mais le toucher… Il palpitait, chaud, presque brûlant. Et d'une douceur qui ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle aurait voulu rester des heures à le regarder. Le mettre dans une vitrine et pouvoir, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie –

Elle secoua brusquement la tête et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Killian. Celui-ci attendait, face à elle, impassible.

« Comment… comment te sens-tu ? Cela ne t'a pas fait mal ? »

« La douleur n'a pas duré. Et je ne ressens rien. Rien du tout. » Il était immobile, une expression totalement neutre sur le visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est étrange. Je sais que j'ai dû ressentir et avoir des sentiments, un jour. Il y a une minute pour être exact. Et que cela guidait mes actions. Mais c'est comme si… comme si je ne comprenais plus. Ce que c'était, je veux dire. Et pourquoi. »

Il fit une pause.

« Je crois que j'ai vécu 300 ans de façon totalement irrationnelle. »

Un frisson parcourut son échine et elle se força à déglutir.

« Et…et je crois que je devrais me sentir apaisé… en fait je suis en paix, mais pas… pas soulagé. Tu comprends ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Emma avait passé sa vie à mettre ses sentiments en bouteille, à les garder loin d'elle. Ils revenaient toujours, plus violents. Elle aurait aimé ne rien ressentir parfois, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Que cela cesse.

Mais ne même pas ressentir l'apaisement ? Le moment où le soleil apparaît après la tempête ?

Face à elle, Hook ne semblait même pas inquiet ou concerné. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, Emma l'avait plusieurs fois trouvé indifférent à la douleur des autres, égoïste et cruel même par moments. Mais là il était… froid. Pas mauvais, ni même calculateur, mais… sans le feu ravageur qui habitait trop souvent ses yeux.

Et ce cœur chaud, entre ses mains… Ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau dessus, tandis qu'elle hésitait entre terreur et fascination. La portée de ce qu'elle venait de faire commençait juste à l'atteindre. Elle avait arraché son cœur. Son _cœur_.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on sait que tu pourras faire ça sans tuer le même, voyons si tu es capable de – »

Elle avait sursauté en entendant sa voix et ses mains s'étaient serrées malgré elle, comme pour protéger quelque chose de précieux. Il s'arrêta soudain, comme paralysé, et elle relâcha immédiatement la pression qu'elle exerçait.

« – manipuler l'esprit » continua-t-il comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu.

Il n'avait donc pas _senti_ ?

« Et sois plus prudente avec mon cœur, s'il te plaît. Quelque chose me dit que je serai content de l'avoir intact une fois qu'il sera de retour dans ma poitrine »

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence. Elle regarda le cœur, puis le pirate, puis à nouveau le cœur, indécise.

« Et maintenant, hésita-t-elle, je fais quoi ? »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Prendre le pouvoir sur mon esprit par la magie je suppose. Cora s'éloignait au calme et… je pense qu'elle se connectait au cœur. Il va falloir que tu trouves par toi-même. »

_Mon cœur._

Il manquait le « mon cœur » à la fin de la phrase réalisa-t-elle. En temps normal, il l'aurait ajouté.

_Mon cœur_. Ironique.

Elle se détourna de lui et fit quelques pas sur le pont. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Comme bien souvent avec la magie d'ailleurs. Si seulement Régina avait été là, elle aurait pu la guider.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Elle jeta un regard sur les deux corps à quelques mètres d'elle. Sur le sextant que Hook venait de ramasser et étudiait maintenant minutieusement, comme espérant trouver une réponse qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Son cœur toujours à la main, elle s'approcha finalement du bastingage pour faire face à l'île. Elle sentait la puissance de cette dernière. Si elle devait utiliser la magie, autant se tourner vers sa source principale.

Une partie d'elle était révoltée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Contrôler son esprit, son libre arbitre… Elle savait à quel point Hook valorisait sa liberté. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser mettre en cage, comme elle.

Mais il lui faisait confiance.

Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que cela signifiait.

Et puis il y avait cette autre partie d'elle, qui piaffait à l'idée d'user de la magie à nouveau. Elle y prenait goût. Et elle était puissante, elle le savait. Elle avait bien vu comment Gold l'avait regardée, ou même la jalousie qui avait pu traverser le regard de Régina. Elle avait plus de pouvoirs qu'eux. Elle aurait pu les détruire si…

Et c'est cela qui lui faisait peur. Cet attrait pour la puissance qu'elle ressentait. Cette volonté de tout contrôler. Elle avait passé des semaines à nier qu'elle était purement magique, mais toutes les fois qu'elle l'avait utilisée, cela avait été…

Un nouveau monde dont elle sentait qu'il serait chaque fois plus difficile de revenir.

Une drogue.

Elle allait devoir trouver une ancre pour ne pas sombrer, ne pas se laisser emporter par le tourbillon, si agréable soit-il. Et paradoxalement, elle allait devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de retrouver celui qui serait susceptible d'être cette ancre. Henry. Il fallait qu'ils y parviennent avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Car elle irait trop loin, elle n'en doutait pas…

Emma secoua la tête et se concentra sur la tâche qui l'attendait. Une étape à la fois.

_Concentre-toi. Connecte-toi_.

Hook. Killian. Elle tenait son cœur – _son cœur_ – entre ses mains.

Elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur la sensation de l'organe dans ses paumes. Bougeant avec légèreté ses doigts, telle une caresse, elle tenta d'en deviner le relief, d'en comprendre la pulsation.

Sentant le rythme des battements s'accélérer soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux. Les battements ralentirent aussitôt.

Elle souffla. Puis referma à nouveau les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, le cœur de Killian commença de nouveau à battre plus vite. Elle ne réagit pas cette fois-ci, se concentrant sur ses impressions, respirant profondément, ralentissant son propre rythme cardiaque. Le cœur du pirate se calma alors.

Elle réalisa soudain que leurs battements étaient synchrones. Que leurs cœurs battaient maintenant à l'unisson.

Ses doigts couraient toujours, touchant le velours. Inspirant, elle affirma sa prise et canalisa la magie qui courrait dans ses veines.

_Concentre-toi sur le lien entre vous. Vous êtes les mêmes. Vous n'êtes qu'un._

Les sensations la submergèrent alors.

Colère. Haine. Désespoir.

Et la douleur.

Elle suffoqua et ses mains se portèrent instinctivement à sa poitrine, lâchant le cœur à terre.

Un peu plus loin, Killian s'écroulait à genoux, le souffle court. Emma sentit la panique l'envahir et se précipita vers lui. Il l'arrêta d'un geste impérieux.

« Ramasse mon cœur et ne le lâche plus. Tu dois le soumettre à ton rythme, pas laisser mes émotions envahir les tiennes. » grogna-t-il, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle acquiesça, mortifiée. Devant elle, à terre, le cœur battait toujours. Elle s'en saisit délicatement, en caressa encore les contours. Il s'illumina légèrement, rayonnement pourpre dans l'obsidienne.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, laissant la connexion s'établir entre eux.

Et la douleur, fulgurante. Comment parvenait-il à vivre avec ? Réprimant un sanglot, elle s'efforça de repousser les souffrances, la colère. Respirer. Trouver en elle la force, la lumière.

Le sourire de sa mère. Le rire d'Henry. Le regard que son père posait sur elle chaque matin. La cannelle sur le chocolat. Le premier « je t'aime ».

Les contes que Milah racontaient.

Elle tressaillit. La souffrance et la colère étaient toujours là, mais au milieu des ruines, elle discernait les rares éclats de bonheur. L'air marin dans ses poumons. Le goût du vieux rhum. Les yeux de Milah. Et ceux de Bae, quand il tenait le gouvernail. Les cheveux emmêlés d'Emma.

Et puis la couleur arriva, et elle entendit à nouveau le bruit de la mer, sentit la brume sur sa peau. Devant ses paupières closes, l'image devint plus nette. Comme dans un miroir.

Elle se voyait sur le pont, à quelques mètres, le cœur dans ses mains. Elle leva son bras gauche. Observa le crochet qui lui tenait lieu de main.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Face à elle, Hook était immobile. Vide.

Le bras gauche en l'air.

La jeune femme frissonna et referma ses yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Leurs cœurs battaient toujours à l'unisson. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un maelstrom d'émotions, dont la force menaçait de l'emporter en permanence. Sans trop savoir ce qui était à lui et ce qui était à elle.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle lui fit franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, pour s'arrêter devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

« Je crois que – »

Elle s'arrêta au son masculin de sa voix.

« Merde… » soufflèrent-ils.

Une partie d'elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Perdre ainsi le contrôle sur son propre corps était la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait encore préféré la mort. Et il lui avait laissé ce pouvoir sur lui.

Volontairement.

Elle préférait ne pas s'attarder sur ce que cela signifiait. Pas encore.

Secouant la tête, Emma rouvrit les yeux et mit de la distance entre eux. Il était temps de rompre le charme, de lui rendre son libre arbitre. Elle aurait pu essayer plus longtemps, elle le savait, mais tout son être se révoltait maintenant.

Ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur le cœur entre ses mains, alors qu'elle sentait la connexion entre eux s'affaiblir peu à peu. Elle fronça les sourcils. Là où ses mains s'étaient posées, leur trace semblait s'être imprimée. Sur l'ébène de son cœur, la forme de ses doigts se devinait, d'un pourpre profond, encore veiné de noir. Elle sentit son propre rythme s'accélérer, alors que l'empreinte prenait momentanément un rayonnement écarlate.

« Swan. »

Elle releva vivement la tête, ses mains entourant le cœur, le protégeant de l'extérieur. Les sourcils froncés, il la regardait.

« Je… je vais le remettre, dit-elle nerveusement. Je… c'est bon, je pense que je maîtrise. »

Il acquiesça en silence, son regard évitant le sien.

« Quand tu veux Swan… »

Etait-elle allée trop loin ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir pénétré si profond en lui. Certes, elle avait vu quelques bribes, partagé quelques images et sensations. Mais au point de s'imprimer dans son cœur ?

Et avec quelles conséquences ?

Les mains entourant toujours le cœur, elle se rapprocha de lui. C'était peut-être normal. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Régina.

_Bien sûr_.

Elle lui faisait maintenant face, sans le toucher cette fois. Il avait le regard rivé sur ses mains, mais elle les garda closes. Il finit par relever ses yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Emma sentit son souffle sur son visage, et le vent autour d'eux qui faisait voler les mèches de ses cheveux.

« Je vais y aller. Tu peux fermer les yeux… »

« Pas cette fois. »

Alors, sans le quitter du regard, se concentrant même sur l'azur de ses iris, elle plongea la main dans sa poitrine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Killian sentit tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons lui échapper. Il suffoqua un instant, tentant de trouver l'oxygène qui lui manquait. Puis, alors qu'il parvenait enfin à reprendre sa respiration, les émotions un moment oubliées refirent surface, déferlant dans ses veines

Colère. Haine. Désespoir.

300 ans de douleurs.

Et puis autre chose. Une sensation inconnue qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Ou qu'il avait oubliée.

* * *

**Prochaine mise à jour dans… un moment. J'ai finalement été ambitieuse niveau scénario, donc je vais travailler cela. Mais j'ai aussi un emploi du temps bien chargé (pourri) qui m'attend, donc…**

**Bref, quand je pourrai ! (mais promis, il y aura mise à jour, je ne supporte pas l'inachevé)**


	4. Ce qui aurait dû être unique

**Diantre sacrebleu, l'accouchement de ce chapitre fut quelque peu long et difficile ! En espérant que cela reste réaliste. *croise très fort les doigts tant elle n'est pas sûre***

**Pour me récompenser, ça va être un voire deux chapitres d'action pour la suite. Peut-être même avec du sang qui coule. Quelques sabres laser et des Télétubbies sous acide. Soyons fous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ce qui aurait dû être unique**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son cœur était arraché. Loin de là. Il aurait été difficile d'y échapper étant donné les liens qu'il avait eus avec Cora et Régina et leur penchant pour la menace. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'était passé quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, il y avait des conséquences_ en lui_. Et depuis plusieurs heures, l'impression ne passait pas. Au contraire.

Il avait du mal à décrire le phénomène. Ce n'était pas réellement une gêne, mais pourtant…

Il _sentait _son cœur dans sa poitrine.

A peine, certes, mais il le savait là. Les battements, la délicate façon qu'il avait d'accélérer ou de se serrer en fonction de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et…_autre chose_.

Quelque chose de nouveau. _Ou qui l'avait quitté depuis trop longtemps._

Il s'était attendu à ce que cela s'estompe avec les heures. Il n'en était rien. Au contraire, les sensations se diffusaient à chaque pulsation, de moins en moins subtiles, comme si elles s'installaient en lui. La souffrance et la rage étaient encore là, toujours profondément ancrées, leur force le poussant à avancer comme chaque jour depuis 300 ans. Mais elles n'étaient plus seules. Peu à peu, quelque chose d'autre l'envahissait, se frayait un passage dans tout son être. Des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées.

Sensations qui, il le savait – et aussi, malgré lui, le craignait – étoufferaient un jour la haine et le laisseraient…

Il secoua la tête, le côté de son crochet frottant inconsciemment sa poitrine. Stop. Ne plus sentir, ne plus y penser. Il avait une tâche à remplir. D'un geste presque rageur, il fendit la forêt à coups de sabre, ne laissant que peu de chance aux lianes qui obstruaient le chemin qu'ils tentaient de suivre.

« Un problème avec votre cœur ? »

La voix douce de la jeune femme le fit malgré lui sursauter. Ils avaient tous les deux progressé en silence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bateau, suivant le gamin qui s'enfonçait à travers la jungle quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux. Il avait fallu se décider rapidement, mais la filature était apparue judicieuse et la séparation avec le reste du groupe nécessaire.

« Rien d'important », grommela-t-il sans se retourner. Il _sentit_ le sourcil de Snow se hausser et les cheveux de sa nuque se dressèrent alors qu'elle se taisait derrière lui. L'obligeant silencieusement à s'expliquer. Il jura intérieurement.

_Elle ne lâchera pas._

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour comprendre à quel point le tempérament volcanique d'Emma lui venait de ses parents, ce mélange d'entêtement et de force, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Mais Snow n'était pas tout à fait Emma. Certes, comme elle, elle était résolue, ferme, capable de vite réagir dans les batailles. Une guerrière. Elle possédait aussi une maîtrise d'elle-même différente, presque supérieure, et qu'il enviait.

Mais elle était surtout imperméable au cynisme et il émanait d'elle une bonté qui la rendait comme inattaquable. Un joli mur lisse et propre. Hook savait provoquer la fille – et le père d'ailleurs –, appuyer sur les bons boutons pour les faire réagir. Pour détourner les conversations quand elles devenaient trop intimes.

Snow, elle… Snow n'offrait aucune prise. Et, il en avait bien conscience, elle lisait en lui. Elle l'avait scruté, posé quelques questions choisies qu'il était plus ou moins parvenu à esquiver, puis forgé son jugement. En silence. Avec cette fichue empathie qui la caractérisait.

Et cela lui fichait une trouille de tous les diables.

Emma et lui se ressemblaient, se comprenaient. Ils s'affrontaient d'égal à égal. Face à Snow, il était sans défense.

Devant eux, le gamin ralentit soudain et obliqua vers la droite. En un instant, la jeune femme l'avait rattrapé et avait sorti une flèche de son carquois. Sans un mot, ils prirent le chemin qui s'ouvrait à leur droite. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait une clairière, au milieu de laquelle l'enfant venait de s'asseoir. Et attendait.

Toujours en silence, ses deux poursuivants s'installèrent dans un bosquet à la lisière, hors de vue des créatures qui finiraient par arriver, probablement avec la nuit.

Le jour se coucherait d'ici peu de temps. La température avait imperceptiblement baissé. Et la musique de l'île changeait. Autour de lui, la magie envahissait l'air. Il l'avait toujours devinée, elle était difficile à ignorer, mais ce soir, il la _sentait_.

Son cœur accéléra de nouveau.

_Bon Dieu, que lui avait-elle fait ?_

« Rien d'important ? »

Il releva soudain les yeux vers Snow, qui pointa son bras du menton. Il jura à mi-voix en constatant que sa main droite s'était – encore – portée à sa poitrine.

« Votre chère fille m'a utilisé comme cobaye. Quelques effets secondaires, mais rien qui justifie votre inquiétude votre majesté » déclara-t-il calmement. « A moins que vous n'ayez désespérément envie de prendre soin de moi, auquel cas j'enlève ma chemise dans l'instant » rajouta-t-il, haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

La jeune femme roula des yeux.

« Si vous préférez vous mentir, mettez-y au moins un peu de conviction. » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Hook lui répondit par un silence buté.

A côté de lui, elle s'était installée, l'arc toujours dans se mains, l'œil aux aguets. Il la sentit se relâcher devant l'absence de danger immédiat. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, le gamin attendait, immobile. Il espérait que sur le bateau, Swan en profitait également pour se relâcher un peu. La nuit risquait d'être longue pour elle aussi.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas en parler ? »

Il laissa échapper un rire sec. Non, il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Parce que cela ne la regardait pas. Et surtout parce qu'elle avait déjà compris.

Ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur les ressentis de chacun. Ils avaient eu des semaines pour cela. Des semaines à tourner en rond, à se provoquer, à apprendre à vivre ensemble. La jeune femme – ni aucun des passagers d'ailleurs – n'avait pas une seule fois pris la peine de réellement discuter avec lui, alors qu'ils s'étaient trouvés seuls à plusieurs reprises. Et elle faisait cela maintenant ? Alors qu'enfin les choses bougeaient ?

Le moment ne se prêtait pas à une telle discussion. Ils n'étaient pas sur le bateau, autour d'un verre de rhum, après un énième sous-entendu qu'elle avait envie de lui faire payer. Non, ils étaient coincés tous deux derrière un bosquet, attendant que l'Ombre vienne. C'était dangereux. Voire pire.

Et pourtant elle s'apprêtait à le mettre à nu, à lui renvoyer ses vérités les plus intimes au visage. Il le savait. Elle allait le forcer à regarder en face ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui, ce qu'il avait fait disparaître aux yeux des autres.

Et elle allait pulvériser le vernis qu'Emma avait doucement commencé à gratter.

« Emma a raison, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux. Vous tenez le monde aussi loin de vous que possible. Et vous échouez tous deux lamentablement. »

Il grogna. Bon sang, elle était pire qu'un chien avec son os, incapable de lâcher le truc.

« J'ai une dette envers le gamin, je ne peux pas le laisser pourrir ici à la merci de Pan. Si c'est bien lui que Pan veut. Mais c'est bien tout. J'ai proposé mes services à votre fille, je n'ai pas signé pour la famille. Ni pour l'analyse.»

Elle sourit.

« J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec elle vous savez. A propos d'Henry. A propos des autres. Et des murs qu'elle érigeait en vain pour se protéger. »

« Vous parlez au passé… »

_Et tu la relances…_

« Disons que les défenses que vous connaissez aujourd'hui n'ont rien à voir avec la forteresse impénétrable qui était en place il y a quelques mois encore. Emma a changé. Malgré elle. Comme je vous vois changer depuis quelques semaines. »

_Depuis quelques semaines_. Il se détendit imperceptiblement. Aujourd'hui n'avait rien changé. Quant à lui…

« Vous n'aviez pas réellement pris le temps de m'observer avant votre majesté, c'est tout. J'ai passé des siècles dans ce monde, il ne m'a pas changé. Je doute que quelques semaines en votre compagnie aient changé l'ordre des choses. Vous n'allez quand même pas penser que ma vie a été remise en question parce que je vous ai fréquentés ?» crâna-t-il.

« Que vous dit votre cœur ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Son cœur… Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort depuis des heures. Peut-être depuis des jours. Son cœur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Son cœur le faisait… agir. Différemment. Sans cette _haine_. Sans cette noirceur.

Et il avait peur de comprendre.

Face à lui, la jeune femme posait un regard sans concession.

« Ne vous y trompez pas ma jolie, la nargua-t-il à nouveau, j'ai vu mon cœur aujourd'hui, sa couleur était uniforme et bien loin de la lumière. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, presque blasée, tandis qu'il la défiait de ses yeux bleus. Mais elle soutint son regard. L'observant au-delà des provocations incessantes qui faisaient son personnage. Il sentit son sourire artificiel s'effacer malgré lui.

« Vous avez eu 300 ans de noirceur, de souffrance. J'ai pensé, en vous rencontrant, qu'il était inutile de compter sur vous car vous n'aviez plus d'espoir. Que la partie lumineuse de vous était morte à jamais avec votre amour. Je sais que cela serait le cas pour moi. Que cela a été le cas. Et pourtant vous…»

Elle allait l'achever d'un mot, d'une phrase. Il le _sentait_. Il n'avait aucune chance. Elle serait lapidaire.

« Ironiquement, je pense que vous avez le cœur le plus pur soit. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

« L'air de Neverland vous a lessivé la cervelle votre majesté. Je ne prétendrais pas être la pire créature qui sillonne ces mondes, mais je ne suis pas un des vôtres. Je ne suis pas un héros. J'ai volé. J'ai pillé. J'ai tué. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Parce que c'était nécessaire ! » explosa-t-il avant de baisser à nouveau la voix, se souvenant de leur situation. « Vous avez été hors-la loi car vous n'avez pas eu le choix, car il vous fallait survivre. J'ai CHOISI cette vie. J'en paye le prix. Mon cœur est noir_. Pourri_. »

Elle haussa à nouveau le sourcil, silencieuse pourtant. Que voulait-elle lui faire avouer ? Qu'il avait préféré devenir pirate plutôt que passer sa vie à servir un quelconque seigneur ? Il avait voulu vivre libre et décider de son destin. La piraterie était le seul moyen. Mais c'était un choix quand même. Celui de n'être enchaîné à rien ni personne.

_Ironie_.

Quant à l'homme qu'il était devenu… Certes, la mort de Milah avait déchaîné en lui le plus noir, mais il n'avait été un ange avant elle. Que voyait-elle donc en lui ?

_Que voyaient-ils donc tous ?_

Il leva à nouveau les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la jeune femme, qui ne lui laissaient de toute façon aucune échappatoire.

« Mon cœur, vous et moi sommes conscients que le monde ne se sépare pas simplement en deux catégories, des héros chevaliers blancs et de vils serviteurs du mal. Mais nous comparer vous et moi ? Allons, la malheureuse pointe de noir qui orne désormais votre cœur ne fera pas de vous une créature diabolique, quoi que votre belle-mère dise… »

Il eut la satisfaction de la voire légèrement tiquer. Elle n'était pas si lisse après tout. Mais le regard qu'elle lui adressa ensuite lui laissa comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

_Qu'il pouvait se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir et porter les coups les plus bas, elle donnerait le dernier_.

« C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas l'héroïne absolument pure et bonne que les légendes voudraient que je sois. Mais je reste Snow White, la princesse qui a sauvé et sauvera encore son royaume. Mon cœur n'est plus d'un rouge immaculé mais je continuerai à faire le bien autour de moi, à défendre les miens et mon peuple. Nous avons tous une part d'ombre ou de bonté en nous, et au-delà de ces histoires de destin auquel nous ne pouvons pas toujours échapper, nous choisissons aussi souvent les chemins que nous empruntons. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Mais vous êtes un homme entier Hook, sans concession. Et je continue de penser que vous avez le cœur pur. Différent. _Dans ce qu'il a de pire et de meilleur_. »

Il sentit un frisson glacé parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Snow posa sa main sur la sienne et il ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'éviter. Il aurait voulu pourtant.

« Vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'accepter. Pas encore. Vous avez passé 300 avec votre cœur noirci par le chagrin. Il n'a été que pur ébène depuis trop longtemps. Vous vous êtes abandonné tout entier aux ténèbres un jour. Vous avez décidé d'abandonner la lumière. Peut-être quand vous avez accroché ce crochet à votre poignet. »

Il secoua la tête malgré lui. Non. Pas ce moment. Il avait encore de l'espoir avant Neverland.

_Mais Baelfire_…

« Mais vous avez choisi un autre chemin quand vous avez fait demi-tour ce jour-là pour sauver Storybrooke. »

Il détourna les yeux, les posant sur leurs mains.

« Votre foi me donnerait presque envie de croire », railla-t-il, refusant de la laisser gagner aussi facilement. « Mais changer la course suivie par mon navire ne m'a pas transformé en héros. »

« Vous n'aviez rien à y gagner »

« La haine reste. Le noir de mon cœur aussi. »

« Croyez-vous sincèrement que les héros le deviennent en un jour ? »

La main sur la sienne se serra imperceptiblement et il sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler. Et les sensations l'envahir. _Foutu espoir_.

_Foutue Swan._

« Quant au noir… Certes, vous l'avez _vu_ quand Emma a pris votre cœur. Mais après ? Comment le_ sentez_-vous ? Elle est le produit de la plus pure des magies. Elle_ sauve._ »

_Et maintenant, l'estocade._

Il retira brusquement sa main de la sienne. Elle le regardait toujours, maintenant silencieuse. Enfin silencieuse. Il se rendit soudain compte que sa main s'était malgré lui de nouveau portée à sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Qu'il avait changé le cours des choses en choisissant de faire demi-tour ce jour-là. Qu'il avait fait un pas décisif dans l'autre camp. Mais que cela ait pu le changer lui ? Et surtout qu'Emma ait pu altérer à ce point son destin ?

Pouvait-il faire confiance à ce qu'il ressentait ?

_Allons, même elle ne pourrait transformer le bout de charbon qui est dans ta poitrine en une braise ardente…_

_Foutu espoir. Foutue Swan._

Snow reprit avec douceur, presque pour l'épargner. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne prenne pas de gants.

« Vous avez changé. Cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, même si vous le ressentez ainsi. Ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ne fait que renforcer un choix que _vous _avez fait. Vous devez juste l'accepter maintenant. Et vivre en conséquence. Vous ne pouvez gâcher cette seconde chance. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« D'être un héros ? »

« D'avoir votre fin heureuse. »

Un rire sec lui échappa. Que croyait-elle ? Certes, sa vie ne tournait plus uniquement autour de sa vengeance. Certes, son cœur n'était peut-être aussi noir qu'il l'avait longtemps pensé. Certes, il sentait l'espoir à nouveau en lui. Ce putain d'espoir qu'il n'arrivait plus à nier depuis quelques heures. Mais le happy end ? Celui-ci était parti en poussière 300 ans plus tôt.

« Il est des choses qu'on ne peut retrouver une fois qu'elles sont perdues. » souffla-t-il.

« Sans doute… » Elle fit une légère moue. « Vous avez raison, certaines choses sont perdues à jamais. Détruites. Il est inutile d'espérer les revoir, les ressentir à nouveau. C'est d'autant plus dramatique qu'elles sont rares et donc précieuses. Uniques.»

Hook haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite. Elle soupira, le lâchant enfin du regard.

« Je peux me tromper. Une partie de moi l'espère, je ne vous le cacherai pas. Mais je pense que le destin vous a donné deux fois ce qui est censé être unique dans une vie. »

Il sentit le frisson glacé remonter le long de son dos. Son cœur se gonfler. Les sensations déferler, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, ravageant le reste.

_Ce qui est censé être unique._

Et en lui, mêlés, l'espoir de posséder encore une fois ce trésor fragile. Et la peur inévitable de le perdre à nouveau.

* * *

**En relisant la dernière ligne, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit une chanson pour Lara Fabian. Je ne me complimente pas.**


	5. Le crocodile

_**Petite note préalable**_** : encore une fois, j'ai mis le temps. Mais j'ai fait le choix d'écrire plusieurs chapitres avant de publier, afin de maintenir la cohérence de l'histoire. J'ai quelques regrets sur les chapitres précédents, dont je dois maintenant m'accommoder. J'ai donc souhaité éviter de publier trop vite pour fluidifier un récit et surtout une mythologie qui m'avaient… quelque peu échappé !**

**Ce chapitre n'est finalement pas celui prévu. Disons qu'il manquait quelques pièces en place sur l'échiquier, que je suis en train de placer avant les sabres laser et Télétubbies sous acide. Qui viendront. Promis. Là, on fait monter la tension…**

**Bonne nouvelle cependant, la mise à jour prochaine se fera dans les deux jours !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le crocodile.**

La clairière dans laquelle le drame était arrivé était proche. Elle gardait le souvenir, même flou, de l'arbre tordu auprès duquel ils venaient de passer. Emma accéléra malgré la douleur qui persistait. Ce n'est pas la tienne, se répéta-t-elle. Une nouvelle nausée la prit au souvenir.

Pan avait arraché l'ombre du gamin.

_Elle _avait senti son être entier se déchirer. Tout en elle avait hurlé, et puis le noir l'avait emportée.

Quand elle avait repris conscience, plusieurs minutes plus tard aux dires des autres, elle était allongée sur le pont, le cœur du môme en poussière dans sa main. Son père, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude, appliquait un linge humide sur son front, tandis que Régina, tendue, faisait les cent pas quelques mètres plus loin. Seul Gold était impassible.

Gold était toujours impassible.

Depuis le début de leur périple, il ne s'était pas énervé, il ne s'était pas plaint, et il avait maintenu au minimum la communication avec ses compagnons d'infortune. Au début, elle s'était dit qu'il faisait son deuil en silence. Ou qu'il évitait Hook pour préserver la paix sur le navire. Ou bien c'était l'effet de Neverland. Bien sûr, il était affecté par l'île et son atmosphère imprédictible, comme les autres. Sa magie ne lui était plus accessible. « _Trop noire_ » avait murmuré Régina, méconnaissable depuis leur départ de Storybrooke. Mais Emma pressentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il passait des heures enfermé dans la cale à faire Dieu savait quoi. Il refusait d'en dire plus sur l'Ombre, qu'il semblait connaître alors que Hook lui avait affirmé avec certitude qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré dans ce monde, lui qui y avait passé plusieurs siècles. « J'aurais tout tenté bien avant, je n'aurais pas attendu Cora… » avait-il sombrement affirmé.

Et il y avait les pertes de mémoire qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à dissimuler.

Mais ce qui lui donnait le plus froid dans le dos était son attitude lorsqu'il était_ avec_ eux. Il les observait en silence, à l'affût.

_Crocodile_.

Elle jeta un regard nerveux sur le sorcier qui fermait encore une fois la marche, à peine éclairé par la torche que David tenait à la main. Elle détestait sentir son regard sur elle. Derrière elle.

Ils avaient laissé Régina seule sur le navire, elle était plus utile à défendre le Jolly Roger et le sextant qu'à crapahuter dans la jungle. La jeune femme réprima un sourire. La reine déchue s'était sans surprise révélée inadaptée à la vie sauvage, aussi à sa place dans la forêt vierge de Neverland qu'un chat persan en pleine savane. Le chat de gouttière qu'était Emma avait au moins quelques chances de survie sur l'île.

Cependant, privée de sa magie, Régina avait fini par révéler des dons insoupçonnés, comme tirer droit avec un mousquet – et être ainsi la seule du groupe à ne pas avoir subi les foudres du pirate pour les conséquences leur exercice de tir naval improvisé. Surtout, elle savait barrer le Jolly Roger comme si elle avait passé sa vie à parcourir les mers. Jamais le mal de mer, même en pleine tempête. Elle _sentait_ le navire, les forces qui l'agitaient, et savait réagir dans l'instant à tout changement autour d'eux. Le bateau était devenu une extension d'elle-même, qu'elle ne quittait qu'à regret lors de brèves expéditions sur l'île quand sa présence était jugée indispensable. Le reste du temps, elle restait à la barre ou à côté du capitaine, le vent dans les cheveux, toujours rongée par l'angoisse et la rage de retrouver Henry, mais paradoxalement plus libre et légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années.

« Un pur sang, nerveux, sauvage, mais intelligent et capable de parcourir les plus longues distances quand il fait confiance à son cavalier. » avait-elle dit en flattant de la main le bateau après l'avoir dirigé pour la première fois. Hook avait acquiescé en silence, un demi-sourire sur son visage. Elle était depuis ce jour la seule à qui il acceptait de confier le gouvernail.

Emma s'était sentie vexée malgré elle, et s'en voulait de cette réaction puérile, qui n'avait hélas échappé à personne. Elle ne regrettait par contre pas la claque bien sentie qu'elle avait appliqué au pirate après qu'il eut susurré qu'elle aurait dû s'entraîner à chevaucher, et que si elle souhaitait quelques leçons particulières avant d'essayer avec le gouvernail…

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

La voix de son père à ses côtés interrompit le cours dangereux de ses pensées. David avait accéléré le pas pour se porter à sa hauteur et Emma sentit une bouffé d'un sentiment proche du confort l'envahir sous le regard qu'il lui portait. Ses parents étaient parfois envahissants à se soucier d'elle en permanence, mais elle commençait doucement à s'habituer à ces émotions qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois. Elles ne la submergeaient plus. Elle n'avait plus peur qu'elles s'envolent si elle tentait d'en profiter.

« Mieux. Mais la douleur David… C'était… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux malgré elle. Elle les réprima. Ce n'était pas les siennes.

« Je l'ai senti moi aussi » souffla-t-il.

Elle tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu es ma fille Emma. Je ne ressens pas tout ce que tu ressens, heureusement, mais si c'est fort et si l'air est empli de magie, je suppose que nous sommes… connectés. »

Elle frissonna malgré elle. _Et si Henry…_

« C'est plus fort avec ta mère cela dit… »

Bien entendu. Le Véritable Amour. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle _vivait_ les contes de fées, mais elle peinait encore à accepter certains aspects. Ceux qu'elle avait cru n'être que des personnages de légendes étaient… humains. Et plus. Tellement plus. Mais elle faisait partie de cette tribu, elle avait trouvé une place, _sa place_, pour la première fois, elle qui avait toujours été à part. Il restait cependant toutes ces notions qui n'avaient pas cours là où elle avait grandi, ces sentiments et croyances qui gouvernaient ces autres mondes. Des honneurs à défendre à la mort. Des batailles sanglantes pour une femme, un homme, une quête. Des alliances royales.

La magie.

La connexion définitive et unique entre deux êtres. Absolue. _Trop absolue_.

« Donc elle va bien là ? »

Elle avait perdu le contact avec ce qui se passait dans la clairière quand le gamin était mort. Elle supposait que l'Ombre et le reste de sa troupe avaient fini par faire demi-tour et s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Et après ce qui venait de se passer, le bon sens voulait que Hook et Snow soient restés sur place à attendre le reste du groupe pour aviser. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

_C'est ce qu'il aura fait._

Son père sourit et pressa un instant son épaule de sa main.

« Elle est en vie et elle ne ressent rien de trop extrême je crois, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Donc non, pas de torture horrifique, de peur indicible, ou de soudaines sensations de passion pour Hook »

Elle comprit à quel point elle avait été inquiète quand une brusque bouffée de soulagement s'empara d'elle. Elle se souvenait trop des yeux de l'Ombre, des paroles des gamins. Et la douleur.

_Henry est en vie. Entre leurs mains, mais en vie. Tout espoir est permis._

A ses côtés, son père reprit, avec une fausse légèreté, qu'elle sentait là pour la rassurer :

« De toute façon, elle lui ferait mordre la poussière en quelques secondes s'il tentait quelque chose, et je pense qu'il le sait. » ricana-t-il avec un sourire presque cruel.

Elle se laissa un instant pour imaginer la scène. Snow était parvenue à bout du tigre mutant en_ deux_ flèches. Trois siècles de piraterie ne faisaient probablement pas le poids, en effet.

« Et puis il semble tenir sa parole. Il a l'air d'avoir choisi son camp. » continua-t-il, soudain songeur.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » demanda-t-elle presque malgré elle.

_Pourquoi ? Ne fie jamais ton jugement à celui des autres, n'écoute que toi._

…

_Essaie quelque chose de nouveau…_

Il marqua une pause avant de répondre. Elle sentit qu'il choisissait ses mots avec soin.

« En un sens. Disons que ses intérêts coïncident avec les nôtres et qu'il est pour cela un allié précieux. »

Elle acquiesça. C'était logique.

« Oui, il a connu Neal après tout… Il aurait pu l'élever. »

Son père haussa les sourcils et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait tiré trop vite ses conclusions. Elle en savait plus, qu'elle avait une idée plus précise des intérêts du pirate. Ou une idée différente. Elle hésita. Etait-elle en droit de lui parler de tout cela ? Elle-même en savait si peu finalement.

« La femme de Rumplestilskin, la mère de Neal… Milah. Elle… Disons que Hook a son nom tatoué sur son poignet. »

David ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, digérant cette nouvelle information. La jeune femme sentit qu'il reconstituait le puzzle qui avait mené à tout cela, qui expliquait la famille foutraque qu'ils étaient.

Que des siècles auparavant, le choix de Milah et sa mort avaient scellé bien des destins.

« Tu penses qu'il fait cela pour elle. Et pour Neal. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« C'est ce qu'il dit. Comme tu serais ici même si Snow ou moi étions… »

Il soupira et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

« Oui, peut-être. Je… disons que je pensais qu'il était là pour les vivants, pas les morts » murmura-t-il, songeur à nouveau.

La voix de Gold derrière eux les interrompit brusquement, et Emma sentit un frisson remonter l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils avaient pourtant parlé à voix basse.

« Les motivations actuelles de notre capitaine sont bien vivantes, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Il tend cependant à reproduire ses erreurs et cela lui coûtera sa vie cette fois. » affirma-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers le sorcier. Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère s'alourdit soudain et Neverland bruissa. Gronda. Rumplestilskin continua de marcher, imperturbable. _De glisser._

_Depuis quand avait-il cessé d'utiliser sa canne ?_

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Killian Jones a toujours été un homme entier, beaucoup trop guidé par ses passions. Pour les morts, et pour les vivants. Il n'y survivra pas. » répéta-t-il sans pour autant s'arrêter, les dépassant même.

Elle lui agrippa le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il la défia du regard. Avait-il encore des visions ? Elle avait compris qu'il pouvait prédire l'avenir dans certaines conditions. Qu'il manipulait les vies en fonction de ce qu'il pressentait.

_Putain, ses yeux luisent._

Elle sentit son père se tendre à ses côtés. Elle relâcha doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le bras du sorcier. L'instinct lui dictait de ne pas creuser, pas encore, mais une partie d'elle hurlait silencieusement pour avoir des explications.

Gold se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau et émit une sorte de ricanement qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Il reprit sa marche, bientôt avalé par l'obscurité, traçant un chemin qu'il n'était pas censé connaître. L'air ne s'allégea pas.

Emma se tourna vers David, les sourcils froncés.

« Il… »

« Pas maintenant Emma », la coupa-t-il brutalement.

Elle le regarda, presque surprise par son brusque changement d'attitude. Il secoua la tête puis posa avec douceur sa main sur son bras, comme pour l'apaiser.

« Je t'expliquerai. Plus tard. Je veux trouver ta mère et Hook avant. »

Ils reprirent leur route en silence, ne perdant pas de vue le dos du sorcier devant eux.

La douleur persistait en Emma, mais elle laissait peu à peu place à une angoisse dont elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était en elle ou _autour _d'elle. Neverland grondait toujours. Et Gold…

_Tic tac. Tic tac_


	6. Halo de lumière

**Chapitre 6 : Halo de lumière**

Il faisait nuit depuis trop longtemps. Le gamin était mort depuis de trop nombreuses heures. Car cela faisait des heures, non ?

Combien de temps leur fallait-il pour parcourir la distance entre le Jolly Roger et cette fichue clairière ?

Il était arrivé quelque chose.

Ils avaient rencontré une bête dangereuse. Ils étaient tombés dans un trou. Ils étaient tombés sur l'Ombre et erraient, sans âme sur Neverland, perdus à jamais, coquilles vides.

Ou elle était morte en même temps que le môme, terrassée par la douleur.

_Ce cri._

Hook inspira lentement, tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il avait aussi oublié la peur apparemment. A ses côtés, dans le noir, il sentait Snow sans vraiment la voir malgré les étoiles. Depuis l'horreur dont ils avaient été les témoins, ils étaient restés immobiles et silencieux. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Il avait peut-être même cessé de respirer.

Cela faisait trop longtemps.

Ses jambes étaient ankylosées à cause de l'immobilité forcée. La position était inconfortable mais il n'osait bouger. Les sensations avaient presque disparu de son corps. Juste la peur.

Leurs ennemis avaient fini par quitter la clairière, après avoir donné un semblant de sépulture au corps avec de simples branchages. Même pas une tombe décente... Juste du bois et quelques feuillages pour décorer.

Il lui avait semblé qu'il s'était écoulé des heures entières depuis.

Pan avait été surpris par la mort brutale de l'enfant, il l'avait bien senti. La plupart des victimes ne supportaient pas que leur ombre soit arrachée, c'était un fait. Mais ceux-là mettaient au moins quelques heures à mourir, agonisant dans la douleur, le regard déjà vide.

Il avait vu les yeux lumineux de l'Ombre fixer les ténèbres. Hook et Snow s'étaient figés. N'avaient plus bougé.

Il avait confusément pensé qu'Emma avait dû serrer le cœur, abrégeant les souffrances de la victime. Il n'en était pas certain. Il espérait.

Ou elle…

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient.

_Pas ça. Pas elle. _

Il sentit soudain une main agripper son bras et retint de justesse un mouvement de surprise. Snow ne dit pas un mot, mais il se passait quelque chose. Il resta immobile, l'oreille aux aguets, les yeux scrutant le noir.

Derrière eux, les feuillages bruissaient de façon anormale. Et il _sentit _ l'air s'alourdir.

A quelques mètres, deux yeux jaunes luisirent dans l'obscurité l'espace d'un instant et il ne retint cette fois pas le juron, dégainant un poignard dans l'instant, le crochet déjà levé. Alors qu'il bandait ses muscles, prêt à l'attaque, une torche apparut soudain derrière la créature.

_Crocodile._

« Bon Dieu Gold, ralentissez ! »

Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir en entendant le chuchotement empli de colère d'Emma. Sa main ne relâcha pas son poignard pour autant.

La pénombre s'éclaira peu à peu. Il aperçut sa compagne se lever et aller en silence à la rencontre de son époux et de sa fille, qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le crocodile, lui ne bougea pas. L'autre l'ignora, s'approchant de la lisière de la clairière.

Il sentit tout à coup une main sur son épaule et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

_Merde. Fichue Swan._

Les doigts d'Emma pressèrent son épaule et il détacha enfin son regard de la silhouette de Rumplestilskin pour le planter dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Ca va ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il se redressa lentement, acquiesçant d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle avait maintenant le regard fixé sur sa poitrine. Il jura silencieusement en abaissant son crochet.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre de torche » dit-il d'un ton bougon. « Les étoiles suffisaient ce soir »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard noir que lui jeta le Prince. La main d'Emma pressa une nouvelle fois son épaule, avant de glisser le long de son bras et de se retirer. Il l'entendit soupirer.

« Le feu était une meilleure idée pour avancer vite et tenir les bêtes sauvages à distance. Pour ce qui est des bêtes sauvages qui n'ont pas peur des flammes, elles sont plus occupées… » dit-elle doucement.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle reprit :

« Vous avez entendu la conversation de votre position ? »

Il secoua la tête. Non, ils n'avaient rien entendu, juste vu. Témoins silencieux du drame qui se jouait devant eux.

« Ils retiennent Henry prisonnier. Ils ont un campement fixe quelque part sur l'île. Je ne sais pas où exactement, à part qu'il est dissimilé par une cascade. Un des gamins a dit que le rideau d'eau finirait par ne plus suffire… Henry est là-bas. Ils l'ont capturé il y a quelques jours. Je ne sais pas où sont Greg et Tamara. L'Ombre retient Henry et réclame le sextant. »

« Pan a dit ça ? »

Elle déglutit.

« Non, il ne l'a pas dit, il ne parle pas. Enfin pas…pas comme nous. Ce sont les conversations des autres que j'ai captées. Lui, il… »

Sa voix manqua de se briser pendant un court instant. Elle secoua la tête.

« Il l'a fait sentir. Et puis… Je crois qu'il a tué le môme ».

Snow était à nouveau près de sa fille. Hook la vit prendre son visage à deux mains et embrasser doucement son front.

« Il a arraché son ombre Emma. Cela a dû le tuer, en effet. » dit-elle avec ce ton rassurant qui la caractérisait.

La voix du crocodile s'éleva alors.

« Cela aurait fini par le tuer. Mais vous devriez être prudente avec les cœurs que vous tenez dans vos mains, Emma »

En un instant, Hook avait parcouru les trois mètres le séparant de la créature, la colère emplissant son cœur. Cela faisait de nombreuses semaines qu'il se retenait, mais le sorcier avait su ne pas trop le provoquer jusqu'à présent. Il avait été discret, voire une aide précieuse dans certains cas. Le pirate avait même presque espéré qu'il avait changé. Mais cette voix, ce susurrement…

_Crocodile._

Il saisit l'autre par le col et apposa son crochet sur la carotide de son ennemi de toujours. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant de le fixer du regard.

Hook eut un instant l'impression qu'il était la proie plus que le chasseur.

David attrapa brutalement son manteau de cuir et le tira en arrière, le forçant à lâcher Rumplestilskin.

Son crochet n'avait même pas entamé la peau.

_L'écaille._

« Tout doux pirate, je ne fais que constater la réalité. Et m'attaquer ne changera pas les faits. Je préférerais que nous concentrions nos efforts à retrouver mon petit fils plutôt que de nous chamailler sur des histoires d'honneur et de femme. Quoique, cela commence à nous connaître… »

Hook se débattit un instant contre David, qui le tenait toujours fermement. Celui-ci ne relâcha pas le manteau.

« Pas maintenant » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Henry d'abord. »

Killian inspira. Pas maintenant. David desserra enfin son emprise.

_Ne te laisse pas aveugler par la rage. Sois tactique._

« On rentre au navire » dit-il soudain d'un ton péremptoire.

« Mais Henry est… »

« Emma, j'ai dit qu'on rentrait au navire. »

Il la sentit bouillir, prête à exploser elle aussi. Il reprit fermement avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe:

« Il serait suicidaire de leur laisser l'avantage du terrain. Où que soit cette cascade sur l'île, ils connaissent les moindres recoins qui l'entourent. Nous ne sommes que cinq, sans plan, et pas assez armés pour l'attaque. Je ne suis pas connu pour sacrifier mon équipage. »

« Henry est… »

« Henry n'est pas en danger immédiat » dit-il avec plus de douceur. « Si sa vie avait été menacée, nous y serions allés. Mais Pan a besoin de lui, et vivant, sinon il l'aurait déjà tué. Il a aussi besoin du sextant qui, je l'espère, est encore sur le Jolly Roger avec Régina. Nous allons donc retourner là-bas. Nous reposer et nous préparer à la bataille. Ils viendront à nous. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, même le crocodile.

_Bien._

Il inspira.

« En route. Plus vite nous serons au navire et plus de temps nous aurons pour prendre un repos nécessaire. Rumplestilskin, vous prenez la tête du cortège, vos yeux semblent pénétrer l'obscurité ce soir. Je ferme la marche. »

Le sorcier se mit en route en silence, sa peau lançant de légers reflets à la lueur de la torche qui l'éclairait encore. Le pirate vit Snow observer un instant la démarche du crocodile puis hausser les sourcils en direction de son mari. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis regarda à son tour Hook, qui répéta le geste.

Ils allaient aussi devoir gérer cet imprévu.

David et Snow s'enfoncèrent dans la végétation. Emma hésita un instant et suivant des yeux ses parents puis les posant finalement sur Hook. Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire avant qu'elle ne dise un mot. Il la devinait frustrée. Elle avait probablement senti ce qui se tramait devant leurs yeux, mais elle en savait moins qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas connu. Lui-même n'était pas certain…

Mais il allait falloir faire attention, un joker venait sans doute de rentrer dans le jeu et la partie devrait être jouée en tenant compte de cette carte bien trop imprévisible.

La jeune femme soupira et se mit en route après les autres. Il ferma la marche en la suivant de près.

Une brise légère se leva, inhabituelle sur l'île et chargée d'une magie qu'il devinait pure. Devant lui, les cheveux d'Emma volèrent un instant, leur éclat doré accrochant la lumière de la torche en un halo quasi mystique.

_Ou est-ce elle qui s'illumine ?_

Autour d'eux, Neverland bruissait. La nature se réveillait peu à peu et le ciel rosissait déjà. La nuit avait été courte cette fois. Il pressentait que la journée n'en serait que plus longue.

* * *

**Petite note rapide : **_comme je l'ai dit dès le début, je ne permettrai pas de réclamer des commentaires sur cette fic dans la mesure où j'ai également la mauvaise habitude de ne pas en écrire pour celles des autres. Cela dit, merci à ceux qui ont fait l'effort et particulièrement à Chamoon qui m'a écrit un roman enthousiaste et très flatteur auquel je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre, faute d'adresse mail/ compte. Remarque, comme ça tu auras une spéciale dédicace pas discrète ! ; D  
_

_Bon sinon, prochain chapitre d'ici quelques jours._


	7. Quand les nymphes peuplaient Neverland

**Notes de l'artiste (si si…) : oui, une autre mise à jour, si vite ! La grande folie, je sais ! Et tension au summum (= sabres lasers et Télétubbies au prochain chapitre, ENFIN !)**

**S'il y a une chose que j'apprécie dans les contes de fées et les légendes, c'est la mythologie qu'ils permettent de construire et d'écrire. La voici enfin. Je dis « enfin » parce que perso, ça fait des SEMAINES que c'est écrit, pondu après le 2****ème**** chapitre à 2h du matin. Oui, je me fais peur parfois.**

**( chamoon : le site de fanfiction n'autorisant pas les « pubs » et adresses, celles-ci ont été sucrées de ton commentaire. J'espère que tu seras parvenu(e) à voir la mise à jour quand même ! ; ) )**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quand les nymphes peuplaient Neverland**

Emma se réveilla brusquement en sentant un regard sur elle. Quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa cabine. Elle choisit de feindre le sommeil et chercha à tâtons le poignard sous son oreiller, puis ouvrit les yeux. Maitrisant sa respiration, elle fixa l'obscurité qui emplissait encore la pièce.

Le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de Hook et elle se redressa, le poignard toujours à la main. La voyant réveillée, le pirate stoppa son approche silencieuse et lui fit signe de le suivre sans un mot. Elle fronça les sourcils mais il avait déjà quitté la cabine. Maugréant, elle enfila ses bottes par-dessus le pantalon de toile qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis des jours et s'élança à sa suite.

Allaient-ils enfin parler ? Depuis la veille, le silence avait été imposé au groupe, comme un accord tacite, et cela commençait à prodigieusement l'agacer. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de suivre sans discuter.

Elle s'était attendue à devoir le rejoindre dans les quartiers du capitaine, mais il avait pris la direction du pont. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'ils émergeaient à l'air libre.

La mer était étonnamment calme ce matin. Le roulis était léger, presque agréable, et elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air marin. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, seul l'horizon rosissait et elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils : le ciel était le même que quand elle avait rejoint sa cabine, et il lui avait pourtant semblé avoir dormi plusieurs heures. Tout était trop calme.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Hook lui répondit à voix basse :

« Cela va durer. J'ai eu le temps d'effectuer mon tour de garde. »

Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'avait par contre pas fermé l'œil. Sa démarche restait alerte, mais moins qu'après une nuit de sommeil nécessaire. Elle avait suffisamment appris à lire son visage au cours des dernières semaines pour ne pas voir sa fatigue. Le khôl qu'il affectionnait ne parvenait pas dissimuler les cernes sous ses yeux.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls éveillés. Au gouvernail, de retour au poste qu'elle affectionnait, Regina leur adressa un léger signe de tête et reporta son regard sur un point précis vers l'horizon rosé, où un amas de gros rochers se trouvait. Emma se rendit soudain compte que l'ancre avait été levée durant cette aube sans fin et qu'ils avaient probablement parcouru plusieurs lieues ces dernières heures. Ils étaient de nouveau à l'arrêt, mais elle ne reconnaissait plus la côte auprès de laquelle ils mouillaient.

L'angoisse l'envahit à nouveau. Comment leurs ennemis viendraient-ils à eux s'ils se déplaçaient ?

Elle sentit la main du pirate dans le creux de son dos, plus ferme que caressante, qui la dirigeait vers les chaloupes. Elle l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de prendre place dans l'une d'elles et qu'il s'installait en face d'elle. Regina était maintenant à leurs côtés, mais elle ne les rejoignit pas dans l'embarcation, restant au niveau des cordages qui la retenaient. Emma comprit que tous les deux avaient au préalable décidé d'un plan quand, toujours sans échanger une parole, la Reine et le pirate entreprirent de faire descendre la chaloupe. Dès l'instant où celle-ci toucha la mer, Hook la détacha et après un dernier signe à Regina, il attrapa les rames et souqua avec force vers l'amas de rochers.

La jeune femme s'était tue durant toute la scène, choisissant de faire confiance aux deux autres, mais le silence et le secret qui entouraient leur petite expédition accentuaient sa fébrilité. Le silence depuis la veille d'ailleurs. Elle commençait à avoir la désagréable impression d'être laissée en dehors. Même Snow et David ne disaient rien, même s'il était évident pour Emma qu'ils avaient eu ces conversations silencieuses dont ils avaient le secret.

Ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés de plus de dix mètres du Jolly Roger qu'elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où va-t-on ? »

Il laissa la chaloupe parcourir encore quelques mètres avant de lui répondre.

« Tu as dû remarquer que le soleil ne s'est pas levé. C'est ce qu'on appelle ici une aube éternelle. Elles sont rares, tout comme les créatures qu'elles attirent. Avant de quitter Neverland, _pour _quitter Neverland, j'avais fait une promesse à l'une d'elle, pensant que je n'aurais jamais à la tenir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant son air soudain grave. Puis, aussi vite que son visage s'était assombri, un sourire malicieux fit son apparition.

« Mon cœur, tu vas avoir l'occasion de rencontrer une nymphe. »

Son ton interloqué arracha un nouveau sourire à son compagnon. Il secoua la tête et continua à ramer vigoureusement.

« Oui, une nymphe, Swan. La seule qui reste encore sur l'île. »

« Parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs avant ? »

Une ombre passa de nouveau dans son regard.

« On dit qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Mais elles se sont éteintes ou ont migré quand la magie sur l'île a…changé. Calypso est la dernière. »

Calypso. Emma avait étudié la mythologie au cours de sa brève scolarité. Elle avait aimé ces histoires de héros aux quêtes sans retour, les créatures mystiques, le souffle d'aventure. Il y avait rarement de happy end dans la mythologie. Les dieux eux-mêmes étaient imparfaits, mesquins et jaloux. Si humains. De Calypso, elle gardait quelques souvenirs : Néréïde, nymphe de la mer. Belle, bien entendu. Et tombée folle amoureuse d'Ulysse, qu'elle avait retenu sept ans auprès d'elle, avant de le laisser la quitter pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait encore. Calypso au cœur brisé…

Cette nymphe-là serait probablement encore différente.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au niveau des rochers. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La mer était toujours anormalement calme. L'amas rocheux auprès duquel ils se trouvaient était des plus banals malgré les reflets colorés que l'aube lui donnait.

Elle vit Hook inspirer lentement, puis il se pencha vers la mer et murmura :

« Calypso… »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Calypso, beauté, montre-toi. »

L'eau frémit légèrement derrière les rochers et le pirate sourit avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je suis revenu, Calypso. Elle est avec moi, comme promis. »

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandir et elle ouvrit la bouche. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de se taire.

Une tête émergea soudain de derrière les rochers. La jeune fille sourit timidement puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, nagea avec grâce jusqu'au bateau, les yeux rivés sur Hook.

Emma retint sa respiration, subjuguée par la créature. Il émergeait d'elle une aura quasi-divine. Les longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'eau tout autour, tressés de perles et de corail. La bouche était délicate et ourlée, les yeux d'un vert absolument surréel. Son corps n'était pas visible, caché par la mer et l'écume, et Emma se demanda un instant si comme les sirènes, elle possédait la queue d'un poisson. Elle était magnifique, à couper le souffle. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Elle donnait l'impression d'une gamine de 15 ans à peine, mais ses yeux semblaient avoir connu le début du monde.

La nymphe se trouvait maintenant au niveau de la chaloupe. Son regard quitta soudain Hook pour se poser sur Emma, qu'elle détailla avidement. La jeune femme n'osa bouger et frémit quand la créature mythique ancra ses yeux dans les siens, lui donnant la sensation de lire son âme.

Puis Calypso lui sourit soudain, révélant des dents d'une blancheur absolue. Elle émit un rire cristallin, qui paraissait déplacé sur cette île vénéneuse. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le pirate, qui s'était accoudé au rebord de la chaloupe et laissait négligemment sa main tremper dans l'eau, caressant l'écume de ses doigts.

« Killian. » murmura-t-elle.

« Calypso. »

La créature rit à nouveau et secoua ses boucles alors que d'une pichenette, Hook venait de l'éclabousser avec douceur.

Emma s'agita dans la chaloupe, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Tu es revenu » souffla Calypso, comme hypnotisée par les yeux bleus dans lesquels elle sembla un instant se perdre.

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans le regard du pirate, alors qu'il appuyait son menton sur son bras, les yeux toujours rivés sur la nymphe. Il lui sourit doucement.

« La prochaine fois que l'aube sera éternelle… Je te l'avais promis, non ? »

La nymphe saisit soudain sa main et se rapprocha, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Emma retint sa respiration, n'osant cette fois plus bouger malgré – ou à cause de – la scène intime qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Tu n'avais aucune intention tenir cette promesse.» dit doucement Calypso, son doigt se posant sur la bouche de Killian quand celui-ci tenta de se justifier. « Je l'ai toujours su. Ton cœur n'a jamais été un mystère pour moi. C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé partir. Il serait resté si noir auprès de moi… »

Emma se tendit imperceptiblement alors qu'elle sentit Hook faire de même à ses côtés.

_Sur l'ébène de son cœur, la forme de ses doigts se devinait, d'un pourpre profond, encore veiné de noir._

Calypso lâcha doucement la main qu'elle tenait et se tourna à nouveau vers Emma, penchant la tête sur le côté, la bouche ouverte en une impression de ravissement qui rendit la jeune femme plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle s'agita une nouvelle fois sur le banc de la chaloupe.

« J'ai tellement attendu… » souffla à nouveau la nymphe. « Elle est… magnifique. »

Emma toussota alors que Killian laissait échapper un rire léger et acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. La nymphe poursuivit, comme fascinée :

« Tellement belle. Tellement forte. Tellement… magique. »

« Hum, je… » tenta maladroitement Emma.

« Tu es ici pour tous nous sauver, je sais… »

Calypso sourit à nouveau et jeta un regard en coin à Hook.

« J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais. » reprit-elle pour Emma. « Neverland t'attendait déjà quand mes sœurs et moi étions les seules à parcourir les bois, rivières et mers de l'île. Les nuages avaient parlé de ton visage. Les arbres avaient prédit que tu serais volontaire. Les rivières avaient chanté ton courage. »

La jeune femme ne savait que dire. Elle se tourna vers Hook, espérant obtenir la réponse à des questions qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver. Le pirate haussa les épaules et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Calypso m'a aidé à quitter ce monde, me faisant promettre de revenir la voir lors d'une prochaine aube éternelle. Je devais lui apporter la Lumière et j'ai pensé que… »

Il ne termina pas, soudain mal à l'aise.

Emma déglutit. Une légère brise souffla, faisait voleter ses cheveux blonds. Hook et la nymphe la regardaient à nouveau en silence, comme fascinés.

_Sauver, encore une fois_. Cela s'arrêterait-il un jour ?

La malédiction qui pesait sur Neverland était si forte. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Quel rapport cela avait-il avec elle de toute façon. Elle voulait juste récupérer Henry…

Elle secoua la tête, se reprenant.

« Je suis… Tu.. vous pensez que je suis une… prophétie ? »

La nymphe éclata de rire à nouveau, alors que l'eau autour d'elle frémissait.

« Peut-être. Killian semble te trouver lumineuse… » dit-elle malicieusement.

Ce dernier s'était redressé et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la répartie qui était d'habitude la sienne lui fit cette fois défaut. Le regard appuyé que lui lança la nymphe lui fit baisser les yeux et les fixer sur l'horizon, la mâchoire à nouveau serrée. Calypso lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et soupira en secouant la tête. Elle reporta son attention sur Emma, qui observait Hook avec attention.

« Tu n'es qu'une partie d'une histoire pas encore écrite. Tu as été annoncée par plusieurs, tout comme cette aube, mais je ne peux te raconter le futur, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Je ne suis que conteuse... »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« _Et dans un jour qui n'en finira pas de se lever, une lumière s'élèvera enfin contre le chaos, éclairant les ombres de ce qui fut brisé._ Tu as un rôle à remplir ici Emma. Tu le sais. Il le sait._ Neverland _le sait. Je ne peux te dire comment, cependant. »

« Vous avez bien aidé Killian à quitter l'île apparemment »

A ses côtés, elle _sentit_ le cœur de Hook rater un battement.

_Killian._

La nymphe sourit à nouveau, comme insensible à la tension qui régnait.

« Je n'ai fait que lui conter des histoires. Il a su y trouver seul les éléments nécessaires à son évasion. »

« Alors vous savez tout et à nous de nous débrouiller avec ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par elle pour trouver mon fils, Hook ?»

Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers Emma sous l'attaque à peine voilée.

« Parce que Calypso n'est pas omnisciente, _Emma._ » siffla-t-il. « Elle a vécu longtemps, vu beaucoup. Ecouté les légendes des voyageurs pour les transmettre. Mais elle n'a pas de connaissance divine de tout ce qui se passe dans les royaumes, elle n'est pas magique ainsi. Et je n'ai beau être qu'un pirate sans foi ni loi, je la respecte suffisamment pour ne pas lui avoir fait l'affront de me présenter devant elle pour lui demander de l'aide ainsi, malgré les serments brisés ! »

Emma baissa les yeux, se calmant après le brusque accès de colère qui l'avait elle-même surprise. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle le savait capable de mentir, de trahir, si cela servait son intérêt. Elle en avait fait la cruelle expérience, quoi qu'il en dise.

Elle-même, actuellement, aurait été prête à supplier, ou pire.

Et soudain, de façon inattendue, suivant un code que lui seul connaissait, il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour l'honneur.

Et dans ces moments-là,_ elle _se sentait presque minable.

La mer se gonfla alors, portant le niveau de l'eau jusqu'à l'extrême rebord du canot. La nymphe s'appuya gracieusement le bord de la chaloupe et leur sourit à nouveau à son air d'innocence depuis trop longtemps disparue.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas trouvée. Le temps n'existe peut-être plus sur Neverland, mais celle-ci choisit ses moments. Je la sens frémir depuis quelques semaines, bruisser, mais elle se tait. Tous se taisent. Elle ne m'a rien raconté, j'ignore les raisons de ton retour Killian. Mais ce matin… »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Il s'agit de Pan, de l'Ombre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Killian et Emma acquiescèrent. Une ombre de tristesse et de regret ternit légèrement les yeux verts. Elle soupira.

« Conter cette histoire m'a si longtemps été interdit… Elle était douloureuse. Et aujourd'hui, ce matin, c'est comme si Neverland toute entière me suppliait de la partager… »

L'eau autour d'elle frémit à nouveau, tandis que le vent se levait. La nymphe chuchota :

« J'ai passé mon existence à observer tes semblables, les avertissant, sans leur dicter leurs actions pour autant J'imagine que vous trouverez les réponses que vous cherchez dans l'histoire de l'enfant… »

Alors que tout autour d'eux bruissait, la nymphe entama son récit.

* * *

_L'île est le monde premier. Pure magie. Ni bonne, ni mauvaise, juste l'essence même de cette force pure. Il faut bien des origines à l'univers… _

_Elle a donné naissance aux autres mondes. Elle est le Centre. Mes sœurs et moi sommes… disons que nous sommes filles de cette magie. Nous avons connu le joyau que fut Neverland._

_Longtemps, les voyageurs ont été nombreux ici, c'était une époque où les géants commerçaient encore avec les humains. Ceux-ci ne restaient jamais longtemps ici. Mais c'était un havre de paix. Le temps s'y déroulait, apaisant. La tribu indienne s'est installée. La nature prospérait, luxuriante, généreuse. Nous parcourions les rivières, les bois, libres._

_Et puis un jour, le couple est arrivé. Et a laissé le nouveau-né au creux de l'arbre, dans cette forêt millénaire. Nul humain n'a trouvé l'enfant. Déjà, à cette époque, les voyageurs étaient moins nombreux. Puis ils ont arrêté de venir. Personne n'est revenu pour lui. Peut-être était-ce écrit…_

_Ce sont les animaux qui l'ont recueilli, qui l'ont nourri, qui en ont fait un des leurs. Et l'île l'a adopté. Il s'est abreuvé de la sève de ses arbres, de l'eau de ses ruisseaux. A respiré son air. S'est gorgé de magie plus qu'aucun autre humain ne l'avait fait._

_Il est devenu lui-même magique._

_Peut-être mes sœurs et moi-même aurions nous dû intervenir… Nous pensions ne pas devoir. Le prix à payer pour lui aurait été trop grand, nous étions trop… pures. Probablement trop insouciantes, aussi._

_Peter Pan était heureux. Il ne savait pas parler, vivait telle une bête sauvage, mais il était heureux. En parfaite communion avec la nature qui l'entourait. Quasi fils de l'île._

_Mais quand la nuit venait… Et les ombres._

_Les peurs._

_Et cette ombre, qui tous les jours le suivait, accrochée à lui. Des parents lui auraient expliqué. Il n'en avait pas. Peut-être aurions-nous dû… Cet enfant, cet être si pur et si magique, incapable de bien comme de mal, cet être avait peur de son ombre. _

_Les nuits étaient son enfer. Mais qui a le pouvoir d'empêcher le soleil de se coucher ?_

_Et c'est cela qui a tout déclenché. Qui a tout détruit. _

_Il avait fini par remarquer que juste avant que le soleil ne disparaisse, l'ombre qui le suivait en permanence, celle qui lui faisait peut-être le plus peur car elle était aussi là le jour, était à sa taille maximum. Et plus lui grandissait et plus son ombre grandissait aussi. _

_Nous aurions dû…_

_Un jour, Peter Pan a coupé son ombre, en espérant que l'astre ne se coucherait jamais. Que les ombres, et les peurs, ne viendraient plus._

_Ce jour-là, le temps s'est arrêté à Neverland._

_Mais la nuit a continué de venir. Et les ombres aussi. Et son ombre à lui le poursuivait plus que jamais. Et cette fois, même au plus noir de la nuit, elle était toujours là._

_Alors un soir, juste avant le coucher du soleil, Peter Pan est parti. Cet enfant, sans sens moral et qui avait peur de son ombre, a quitté Neverland sur un navire du même bois que celui dans lequel il avait été abandonné. _

_Et depuis, l'Ombre parcourt les mondes à la recherche du corps qui l'a laissée derrière._

* * *

La nymphe arrêta son récit.

Alors, telle était la véritable histoire. Et la raison du chaos qui régnait ici. _Encore_ un enfant abandonné, songea amèrement Emma.

Et cette Ombre qui recherchait son corps… Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de son fils et d'un sextant défaillant ?

« Pourquoi Henry ? »

« Henry ? »

« Son fils » grommela Hook. « Pan n'agit pas comme les autres fois, il n'a pas intégré le gamin à sa bande. Et il veut le sextant ».

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les yeux verts s'emplirent de peur.

« Alors c'est le portrait de l'enfant sauvage… » dit la nymphe d'une voix blanche. « Enfin. »

Emma la regarda, abasourdie.

« Mais il n'est pas Peter Pan. Ou Mowg – »

« Non. Mais pour l'Ombre, il est ce corps qu'elle recherche depuis des siècles et des siècles. Elle veut le récupérer. Se rattacher à lui. »

« Il a déjà une ombre ! »

« Et c'est pour cela que si tu veux sauver ton fils, tu dois l'en empêcher… »

Son cœur se serra. Son fils n'était pas à la merci de banals ravisseurs. Il était prisonnier d'une ombre sans sentiments ni moralité dont l'unique but était de fusionner avec lui. Dût-elle détruire son âme dans le processus. Emma sentit la boule se reformer dans sa gorge, la peur l'envahir.

Et elle avait encore tant de questions… Si seulement elle parvenait comprendre tout ce qui les liait… Neal avait été clair : rien n'arrivait par hasard. Il n'y avait pas de coïncidence dans leur quête. Ni dans le choix d'Henry.

Pourquoi son fils ressemblait-il à un gamin qui avait été laissé des siècles auparavant sur Neverland ?

« Et Peter Pan ? L'être de chair je veux dire. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

La nymphe soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais quitté cette île. Et les voyageurs n'ont pas été nombreux depuis que Peter est parti. Les pirates ont raconté des histoires... Je ne sais si… Mais la magie coulait dans ses veines, un peu comme toi. Hormis qu'il n'avait aucune notion du bien et du mal. Et plus peur de rien une fois séparé de son ombre et débarrassé d'elle. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« On m'a raconté des histoires sur un sorcier puissant, une âme noire qui habite les corps, les soumet à la magie. L'âme damnée de l'enfant qu'il fut j'imagine, qui hante les mondes depuis, se nourrissant de magie. »

_Une âme damnée qui recherchait toujours plus de magie…_

Elle eut soudain la chair de poule. A ses côtés, Hook jura violemment et se tourna vers son navire, au loin.

« Avec quoi a-t-il coupé son ombre ? » demanda Emma d'une voix blanche.

« Avec une dague, forgée dans le même métal que le sextant qui lui a servi à mesurer son angle de coupe, afin de ne laisser aucune part d'ombre sur lui »

« Un sextant ne sert pas à – »

« Un sextant mesure des angles et aide à trouver sa position Killian… Et je n'ai pas dit que le métal de Neverland était un métal classique. Ni que le sextant ou la dague n'étaient pas magiques. »

Emma vacilla et dut s'appuyer contre le bord de la chaloupe… L'air lui manquait. C'était comme si le puzzle qui se révélait soudain à ses yeux. Tout avait été devant elle, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'en avait pas compris le sens. Son compagnon venait de toute évidence de tirer les mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

Le Jolly Roger n'avait jamais été un vaisseau en bois banal. Le sextant si précieux aux yeux de l'Ombre. Et la dague aux pouvoirs qui…

« Rumplestilskin. » souffla-t-elle.

La nymphe haussa un sourcil.

« Il… il possède une dague. Et il accumule la magie, comme une drogue. Enfin pas lui, mais la _chose_ qui l'habite depuis qu'il… Et il ne vieillit plus depuis des siècles… Si Peter Pan avait… s'il avait trouvé le moyen d'attacher ses pouvoirs à la dague avant de mourir, s'il avait survécu ainsi, ombre maléfique dans le corps d'hôtes innocents ? »

« Il aurait cependant dû changer fréquemment de corps, aucun être humain ne peut survivre longtemps à une telle magie. Si ton Rumplestilskin était un de ces hôtes, il n'aurait pas tenu des siècles. »

Emma ferma les yeux, avant de souffler :

« Il est le grand-père de mon fils. Qui est le portrait craché de l'enfant que fut Peter Pan. »

La nymphe la regardait, muette. Autour d'eux, la mer se mit à frémir, Neverland à s'agiter.

Rumplestilskin n'avait pas été choisi par hasard. Il était probablement le descendant de Peter Pan. Il possédait sûrement en lui une part, même diluée, de la magie de Neverland. Et le sang de Pan. Et Henry était donc…

« Ce Rumplestilskin, demanda la nymphe d'une voix tendue, où est-il maintenant ? »

« Ici. Il cherche Henry, comme nous. Il… »

« L'être sombre qui l'habite est en train de reprendre le pas sur l'homme, le crocodile revient » acheva Hook pour elle. « Je le savais, je le sentais. Trésor, il faut… »

Une cloche retentit soudain en provenance du Jolly Roger. La cloche d'alarme. Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir.

Hook jura à nouveau. A moins de trois cents mètres d'eux, une chaloupe avait été détachée du navire et son occupant ramait en direction de la côte.

« Crocodile » souffla Hook en empoignant les rames, avant de se tourner vers Calypso avec un regard désolé.

Emma observa le doux visage de la nymphe se décomposer. Elle leur fit un pauvre sourire.

« L'âme de Pan et son Ombre sont toutes deux à la poursuite de l'enfant. Elles cherchent toutes deux leur salut à travers lui.»

« Calypso… »

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« Hâtez-vous, le temps presse. Adieu… » le coupa-t-elle.

Emma vit le pirate fermer les yeux, tandis qu'il commençait à ramer.

La voix de la nymphe retentit à nouveau :

« Killian » appela-t-elle doucement.

Les deux occupants de la chaloupe se tournèrent une dernière fois vers la créature qui s'éloignait dans les vagues.

« C'est une aube éternelle, tu sais ce qu'elles signifient ici. » sourit-elle tristement. « Quelqu'un mourra avant le lever du soleil. »

Hook acquiesça avec gravité.

« Adieu Calypso. Puissent les dieux de la mer t'accorder le repos. »

La nymphe les regarda longuement avant de plonger dans les eaux maintenant agitées. Emma se tourna cers son compagnon. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, les muscles tendus par l'effort. La chaloupe filait maintenant sur l'eau en direction du Jolly Roger.

« Hook… »

Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit taire.

Henry était en danger, plus que jamais. Car l'Ombre aurait sous peu le sextant, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ignorait les plans de Rumplestilskin, ou du moins de la créature qui l'habitait. Mais ils devaient en effet se hâter.

Elle tenta de maîtriser sa respiration._ Quelqu'un mourrait avant le lever du jour…_

Au fond d'elle, l'avertissement résonnait.

Beaucoup trop prophétique cette fois…


	8. Le fil et l'aiguille

**Petit point nécessaire : **Bon, ça fait bien 3 semaines que je m'arrache les cheveux sur ce qui aurait dû être le chapitre 8, à savoir « Grosse baston à Neverland » (en vrai, il s'appelait « Seuls les lâches n'ont pas de dilemme »). Et après 3000 mots, la réalité a fini par me frapper : c'était nul. Enfin pas très très bon. Et surtout je ne me faisais pas du tout plaisir à l'écrire, ce qui est dommage.

Donc solution radicale : on coupe et on fait une belle ellipse. Et croyez-moi : en perdant un chapitre, vous y gagnez. (nouveau slogan…)

Désolée du délai et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le fil et l'aiguille**

_Courir. Accélérer. Briser le sort._

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas…

Non.

Emma trébucha sur le sable. Chuta.

Se releva dans la foulée.

Ralentissant un instant, la jeune femme se retourna avec angoisse vers le groupe qui la suivait. Vers le corps de Killian qui flottait toujours entre eux, protégé par la magie, gémissant dans ses délires. Elle avait pourtant lâché l'enchantement, il aurait dû chuter aussi.

« Reconcentrez-vous Emma ! »

La voix presque cassante de Regina la tira de sa torpeur. Elle avait heureusement pris le relai en la voyant tomber. Mais l'ombre de Hook se débattait toujours dans les bras de la Reine. Elle n'était pas agressive ou maléfique comme celle de Pan, mais elle semblait paniquée et bien décidée à s'échapper. Regina avait un mal de chien à la retenir et ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore assez puissants pour contrôler à la fois le pirate et ce qui lui avait été arraché. Ils avaient déjà de la chance que sa magie lui ait été rendue à temps. Sans elle, sans ce retournement de situation qui avait même surpris la première concernée, ils auraient perdu.

_Le soleil se serait levé._

Emma secoua la tête.

« Je…désolée, j'ai trébuché » bégaya-t-elle, reprenant le contrôle de l'enchantement. « Merci Regina ».

L'autre ne répondit rien. Fidèle au personnage qu'elle s'était construit. Cherchant sans doute à faire oublier comment, pendant la bataille, elle s'était jetée sur Snow et l'avait poussée, la sauvant d'une mort quasi-certaine. Sa mère lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa rencontre avec la Reine, la façon dont celle-ci l'avait sauvée quand le cheval s'était emballé, sans réfléchir ni calculer, juste parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais Emma avait eu du mal à relier ce portrait avec la femme froide et manipulatrice qu'elle connaissait.

Or, privée de sa magie, l'ancienne Regina avait refait surface.

Paradoxalement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses pouvoirs.

Trop tard peut-être.

Il avait fallu fuir, ne pas s'attarder dans la grotte. Leurs ennemis – ceux encore en vie – étaient déboussolés, certains pleuraient, mais elle ne leur faisait aucune confiance.

_Rejoindre le Jolly Roger. Et vite._

« La chaloupe est là ! »

La voix d'Henry lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Ils l'avaient récupéré. Son fils était sain et sauf.

Et ils avaient vaincu Pan. Elle espérait que l'Ombre avait été définitivement détruite, mais dans la confusion de la scène, elle n'en était pas certaine. L'être maléfique n'avait rien vu venir, aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Le rayonnement avait été trop intense, la lumière trop pure. Elle s'était doutée qu'Henry ne serait pas un gamin comme les autres, mais ceci… Une telle puissance…

Une partie d'elle espérait que la magie soit venue de Neverland _à travers_ Henry, et non pas qu'elle ait toujours été en son fils…

_Avait-il seulement été en danger ici ?_

La bataille avait duré plusieurs minutes, mais elle ne s'en rappelait étrangement que des fragments. Ils avaient à peine traversé la cascade que les gamins les avaient attaqués. Le combat avait été violent, sans pitié. Henry était là, au fond de cette caverne, et elle n'avait plus vu que lui. Elle savait que des corps étaient tombés sous les coups de son sabre, qu'elle avait atteint leurs ennemis avec les espèces de flashs électriques que sa magie avait créés.

Elle n'avait vu aucun visage.

Et puis soudain, cela avait été le noir. La douleur martelait encore sa tête, vestige du coup qui l'avait mise K.O. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Son père s'en tirait avec une vilaine entaille de plusieurs centimètres au bras, qui laisserait sans aucun doute une cicatrice, sans pour autant menacer sa vie, Regina et Snow arboraient quelques contusions. Rien de grave.

Mais Killian…

Elle ferma les yeux en s'installant dans la chaloupe, laissant son corps endolori se relâcher un instant. Rien qu'un instant.

Il ne pouvait pas…

C'est en émergeant qu'elle avait commencé à réellement prendre conscience de la scène qui se jouait entre Pan et Rumplestiltskin. Toute à sa lutte, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la discussion houleuse que les deux avaient, faite de sifflements, de menaces et d'un marchandage désespéré. Elle n'avait réalisé qu'après avoir fui la caverne combien Gold avait lutté contre l'Ombre devant lui et celle en lui.

Et alors que ses acolytes continuaient de tomber sous les coups, Pan s'était fait plus dangereux encore, préférant la sournoiserie à la menace, en appelant à l'homme plutôt qu'au sorcier. Le temps s'était comme suspendu – ironie suprême – quand il avait proposé ce marché odieux.

Gold aurait pu craquer. Aurait dû craquer.

Il semblait avoir perdu tout aspect humain, submergé par le mal, mais l'humain en lui, celui trop souvent traité de lâche, s'était battu pour prendre le contrôle sur la bête. Le conflit intérieur était visible, injuste – Pan avait proposé de le mener à un Baelfire bien vivant – mais Emma avait vu comme au ralenti le moment où Gold avait fait son choix. Accepté son destin. Et lancé le sextant à Hook, qui l'avait brisé avec violence, déclenchant la fureur de l'Ombre envers les deux anciens ennemis.

Etrangement, Gold avait survécu. Henry – ou Neverland, elle n'était plus trop certaine – l'avait sauvé. La lumière avait chassé l'ombre. _Les_ ombres. Le temps avait repris son cours.

Mais Pan avait eu le temps de se venger et Hook était…

Non.

Ils briseraient le sort sur le navire. Elle avait vu les poisons et filtres entreposés dans un coffre, Gold aurait bien les connaissances nécessaires, même s'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Regina et elle avaient la magie. Ils pouvaient le sauver.

Ils devaient le sauver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débarquaient sur le Jolly Roger. Emma déposa le corps du pirate sur le pont tandis que Regina la rejoignait avec l'ombre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Emma.

Tous se tournèrent vers la Reine. Celle-ci regarda Rumplestilstskin.

« Gold, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'ancien sorcier resta un moment silencieux. Il s'appuyait à nouveau sur sa canne, qu'Henry avait été récupérer dans sa cabine. Son visage accusait la fatigue et la perte soudaine de ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait plus la peau reptilienne qui avait fait son apparition sur Neverland et ses traits étaient marqués, usés. Emma le sentait prêt à s'écrouler.

Et paradoxalement, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

« La magie de Pan était des plus puissantes. Il n'existe pas de filtre de par les mondes qui puisse lutter contre cela. Je ne crois pas que… »

« Non. »

Emma sursauta en entendant sa propre voix. Les yeux s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle déglutit et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Regina, aidez-moi à ressouder son ombre. Nos magies ont pu arrêter la destruction de Storybrooke, ceci devrait être dans nos cordes »

Elle tenta d'ignorer le désespoir audible dans sa voix. De nier les regards sur elle.

Elle refusait juste qu'il meure.

Regina soupira et, l'ombre toujours dans les bras, s'agenouilla près du corps de Hook. Celui-ci avait perdu connaissance au cours de la traversée. Il avait cessé de gémir et seules les mouvements irréguliers de sa poitrine quand il respirait montraient que son cœur battait toujours. La douleur était cependant toujours lisible sur son visage, lequel était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Emma posa sa main sur son front et les larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie d'analyser cela. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas cessé de respirer, elle était prête à tout tenter.

Sa main droite attrapa l'ombre qui se débattit violemment et Regina et elle la plaquèrent contre le corps du pirate inconscient. Emma ferma les yeux et laissa, enfin, les émotions l'envahir. Les murs cédèrent, alors que les larmes roulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, pas maintenant. Pas après avoir tout sacrifié pour elle. Ils avaient gagné, Henry était avec eux. Il devait survivre. Elle n'imaginait pas revenir sans lui. C'était trop absurde.

Elle voulait la fin heureuse.

Elle _méritait_ cette putain de fin heureuse !

Et elle voulait aussi lui hurler dessus. Rire avec lui. Lever les yeux au ciel à cause de lui. Elle voulait terminer cette bouteille de rhum qu'ils avaient entamé tous les deux. Passer la main dans ses cheveux. Et revoir ses yeux.

Elle voulait…

Et sa voix, son rire.

Sa vie.

Elle voulait paniquer face au trop-plein de sentiments, ne pas savoir gérer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle voulait le repousser. Et qu'il la retienne. Qu'il l'empêche de fuir.

Elle voulait qu'il revienne.

« Emma… »

La voix de Snow s'était élevée, trop grave.

Emma ouvrit les yeux, et sa gorge se serra. L'ombre était encore détachée et Killian agonisait toujours.

« Non. »

Les mots se brisèrent sur ses lèvres. Presque désespérée, elle regarda sa mère et ne rencontra que le regard désolé de celle-ci. David, lui, s'était retourné vers la mer.

« Emma, si tu… »

« Non ! »

Sa voix avait été ferme cette fois. Snow s'était tue.

« Regina, on recommence. Vous n'avez pas dû – »

« Emma. » la coupa son père, toujours dos à elle. « Je doute que Regina puisse quelques chose. Et si toi… »

« Quoi _moi_ ? »

Elle n'aurait pas dû l'agresser. Si sa douleur n'avait pas été aussi forte, si son cœur n'avait pas été sur le point d'exploser, elle… Elle ferma les yeux, défaite. Sa main lâcha l'ombre, mais elle ne fit pas un effort pour essuyer ses larmes avec. Il allait mourir et elle n'y pouvait rien. Et si _elle_ n'y pouvait rien, alors…

Personne.

Parce qu'il était… parce qu'elle…

Elle voulait juste sa fin heureuse. Ou au moins le début qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de connaître.

La voix de Gold s'éleva soudain. Emma rouvrit les yeux.

« Henry, est-ce que ton livre parle de Peter Pan ? »

Son fils secoua la tête. Lui aussi avait pleuré. Il n'aurait pas dû assister à cela. Emma avait parfaitement conscience que la lueur propre à l'enfance avait commencé de disparaître de ses yeux, mais une partie d'elle s'acharnait à vouloir le protéger de tout cela. Il en avait déjà trop vu, ce n'était qu'un môme ! Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à ce qu'il perde son innocence, sa vision romancée du monde. Mais sans doute était-ce déjà trop tard…

La voix d'Henry s'éleva, incertaine.

« Non, il… Je n'ai jamais lu la véritable histoire de Peter Pan dans le livre. »

« Et pourtant, tu savais qu'il existait… »

« Oui mais c'était dans l'autre livre que je l'ai lu. La fausse histoire. »

Gold et Regina froncèrent les sourcils.

« La malédiction avait exclu tous les livres de contes de Storybrooke » dit Regina. « Henry, où avais-tu trouvé l'histoire de Peter Pan ? August te l'a apportée ? Tu l'as lue à New-York ?»

« Non, non je… Il était dans mon château. Je l'ai trouvé là-bas la première fois que j'y suis allé. Il était un peu abîmé mais il semblait m'attendre alors… Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. »

« Tu as probablement bien fait » souffla sombrement Regina.

« Ce livre n'a pas pu se retrouver là par hasard »les coupa Gold. « Henry, que raconte-t-il ? Y'a-t-il un élément qui puisse nous aider à raccrocher l'ombre de Hook à son corps ? »

Emma sentit une pointe d'espoir se faufiler en elle. _Du fil et une aiguille._

Le gamin hésita un instant.

« Dans l'histoire, Peter Pan a perdu son ombre et il la retrouve cachée dans la maison de la famille Darling. Leur fille Wendy la recoud avec du fil et une aiguille. »

Gold resta un moment silencieux, songeur. Puis sa voix s'éleva à nouveau :

« Le fil et l'aiguille, étaient-ils magiques ? »

« Non » répondit Emma à la place de son fils. « Mais la fée Clochette était présente, elle aurait pu les enchanter.

Des yeux surpris se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme gigota, mal à l'aise sous les regards.

« Je… c'était un de mes livres de chevet. »

« Et personne ici ne croit plus aux coïncidences » acheva Rumplestiltskin. « Laissez-moi réfléchir deux minutes… Je doute que du simple fil et une aiguille conviennent. Nous n'avons pas de poussière de fée, et pas le temps de nous en procurer. Mais nous avons la chance d'avoir la magie la plus puissante qui soit avec nous. Du moins je commence à le croire. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre ses paroles, Gold s'approcha de Hook et lui arracha un cheveu. Emma sursauta :

« Non mais qu'est-ce que… aïe ! »

Il venait de lui prendre un de ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle le regarda, interloquée. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, la main de Gold fit son apparition devant son visage, le cheveu de Hook entre les doigts.

« Soufflez, Emma. »

Son regard croisa celui de sa mère, qui se mit soudain à sourire. Snow l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle souffla.

Et devant ses yeux, le cheveu se transforma en métal. En une aiguille. Gold passa vivement le cheveu blond dans le chas et Emma vit avec stupéfaction un rayonnement doux entourer l'aiguille et son…fil. Avec un sourire, l'ancien sorcier les lui tendit.

« Et maintenant ma chère, voyons vos talents de couturière. »

Les doigts tremblants, elle se saisit de l'aiguille, les yeux toujours hypnotisés par la pulsation lumineuse qui en émanait.

« Comment ont-ils été – »

« Enchantés ? Voyons Emma, cette histoire-là est dans le livre d'Henry… »

Elle déglutit. C'était trop insensé, trop...magique. Elle n'allait quand même pas… D'accord, elle ne pouvait plus tellement dire qu'elle vivait dans le monde réel, mais entre affronter un ogre et recoudre une ombre avec un fil enchanté par… par les sentiments assez forts qu'elle avait pour le pirate, il y avait tout de même une distance !

Elle allait se réveiller. Elle allait _forcément_ se réveiller.

Parce que de tous les trucs dingues et absurdes qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait vaincu ce dragon, celui-ci était le summum. Même les frères Grimm n'avaient pas écrit des trucs aussi tordus !

Elle secoua la tête et sa main libre saisit à nouveau l'ombre, qu'elle approcha du pied de Killian. David l'arrêta soudain.

« Ne devrait-on pas retirer ses bottes ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, les yeux ronds tant la question paraissait incongrue. Et pourtant… Regina haussa les épaules, Gold émit un son dubitatif.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Emma, soudain incertaine. « Il les portait quand Pan a arraché son ombre… »

« Oui mais son ombre paraît…nue »

La jeune femme posa ses yeux sur la forme qui s'était recroquevillée dans ses bras. Elle était encore fascinée par la sensation de pouvoir la tenir, sans pour autant en sentir un poids quelconque. Etait-elle nue ? Elle déglutit.

David s'avança brusquement vers eux. L'ombre se colla davantage à Emma, comme apeurée. Le Prince ralentit et s'agenouilla avec douceur. Ses doigts coururent un instant sur la forme noire, avant de saisir délicatement le bras gauche. L'absence de crochet au bout était évidente.

En un instant, Mary-Margaret avait retiré les bottes et posé les pieds du pirate sur les genoux d'Emma. Celle-ci hésita soudain, les yeux fixés sur le corps inconscient. Cela pouvait-il marcher ?

« Maman, le temps presse ! »

La voix d'Henry la sortit de sa torpeur et, levant le morceau d'ombre qu'elle tenait, elle passa l'aiguille à travers. Elle approcha ensuite l'aiguille du pied et eut un moment d'hésitation. Devait-elle percer la chair ?

Incertaine, elle leva les yeux sur sa famille. Snow l'encouragea du regard. Elle souffla lentement.

Puis, fermant les yeux, elle enfonça l'aiguille à travers le gros orteil et tira le fil.

« Emma… »

La voix de Snow lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le fil et l'aiguille émettaient un rayonnement doré, tandis que l'ombre, enfin calmée, se positionnait contre le corps. Le soulagement l'envahit et, d'un geste plus assuré, elle continua son ouvrage. C'était étrange de sentir la magie courir dans ses doigts, passer par le fil et l'aiguille et… Se diffusait-elle en lui ?

La jeune femme inspira lentement, tentant de calmer la peur et de se focaliser sur la tâche à effectuer. Ca n'aurait pas dû être difficile, mais ses doigts tremblaient malgré elle. Elle n'avait jamais reprisé une chaussette de sa vie et elle était supposée sauver celle de Killian ainsi ?

Le premier pied recousu, elle eut à nouveau un moment d'hésitation. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait recousu l'ombre, celle-ci s'était effacée. Elle sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule et la serrer.

« Il n'y a presque pas de lumière Emma, nos corps ne projettent pas d'ombre. Tout va bien, continue à coudre. »

Elle se surprit à espérer de nouveau. Il n'allait pas mourir. Elle allait le sauver. Sa magie_, leur magie_, allait défaire la malédiction de Pan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle coupa le fil et reposa l'aiguille. L'ombre avait retrouvé son propriétaire. Pourtant, celui-ci était toujours inconscient. Fronçant les sourcils, elle passa une main sur son visage, tentant d'apaiser les traits encore marqués par la douleur. Elle repoussa une mèche qui recouvrait ses yeux toujours fermés.

« Killian… »

Il était inerte, le teint pâle, la respiration si faible qu'on ne voyait même plus le mouvement de sa cage thoracique. Emma sentit la peur l'envahir. Cela aurait dû marcher, elle avait… Ils étaient… Elle le secoua doucement.

« Killian. »

Puis plus franchement.

« KILLIAN ! Allez ! »

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui afin de lui saisir les deux épaules, un spasme parcourut le corps du pirate. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer.

Un rayon de soleil l'aveugla soudain.

Non…

_NON !_

« Embrasse-le ! » hurla Henry.

Sans réfléchir, mue par l'instinct, elle apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Hook, le cœur prêt à exploser.

Mais quand elle se redressa, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours… mort. Le baiser n'avait pas marché. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, elle n'avait pas pu… Sa gorge se serra.

Non.

Cela aurait dû marcher. Un vrai baiser d'amour ne brisait-il pas tous les sorts ? Pourquoi avait-il cessé de respirer ?

Elle leva des yeux à nouveau brouillés de larmes vers sa famille. Ses parents la regardaient, pétrifiés, tandis qu'Henry s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, alors qu'elle venait de le sauver, alors qu'elle était enfin prête à… Killian Jones venait de mourir dans ses bras. Elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il était mort. Pour elle. A cause d'elle.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Emma se raidit soudain. _Son cœur_. Et sa main plongea.

* * *

**Oui, je suis vache. Hurlez votre mécontentement ! Promis, la suite dans quelques jours, je la peaufine, elle est quasi-terminée. Naturellement, il va rester mort, tout le monde s'en doute… ; -)**


	9. Ce poids sur mes lèvres

**Notes (finales) de l'auteur : et ben apparemment, pour exploser le record de reviews en 24h, il suffit de tuer le personnage principal et de terminer sur un gros cliffhanger !**

**Sinon, tadaaaaam ! Et paradoxalement, c'est le chapitre le plus facilement écrit… Merci d'avoir suivi, et en espérant que ce dernier moment de lecture vous plaira. En fait, le pire, c'est que je sais qu'il va plaire… (j'en soupçonne même certains de pousser des petits cris de musaraigne heureuse à la lecture…)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Ce poids sur mes lèvres**

Chaque nouvelle inspiration ravivait la brûlure de sa gorge. Il avait le souffle court, irrégulier. Et aucune putain d'idée d'où il se trouvait, ou de comment il était arrivé là.

Tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient un mal de chien, comme si un de ces engins des enfers lui avait roulé dessus encore et encore. Etait-il blessé ? Mort ? Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, un poids sur ses hanches empêchant tout mouvement.

Il grogna, sans être certain qu'un son était sorti de sa gorge. Le monde autour de lui était assourdissant. Tellement bruyant. Tout était confus. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma sur le champ, agressé par la violente lumière du soleil.

_L'aube est terminée. Je suis mort._

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Par les Dieux, que s'était-il passé ?

Et ce poids sur son corps, autour de son visage, sur ses lèvres. Bordel.

Autour de lui, des milliers de gens parlaient, criaient. Il entendit la voix du gamin. Etait-il descendu aux enfers avec lui ? Le boucan le submergeait, il en avait la nausée …

Il sentit confusément qu'on le redressait, qu'on l'obligeait à boire malgré ses haut-le-cœur. Sa gorge le brûla à nouveau. Depuis quand l'eau ravageait-elle plus que le rhum ?

Il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration, les battements de son cœur.

Un frisson le parcourut soudain : il n'était pas là, dans sa poitrine. _Il avait perdu son cœur dans la bataille._

A nouveau, la confusion, le bruit. Deux claques sur ses joues déjà douloureuses. Le poids sur ses lèvres, encore. Bordel.

« Bon Dieu Killian, allez ! »

_La voix d'Emma._

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la vision brouillée et se força quelques secondes à ne pas clore les paupières malgré la lumière bien trop brillante. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Tout était trop vif. Trop vivant. Tout en lui était agressé, ses sens submergés.

Il referma les yeux, se concentrant sur son souffle. Il inspira longuement, toussa et cracha ses poumons au lieu d'expirer calmement. Il se força à inspirer de nouveau, laissant le parfum salé de la mer l'emplir. Autour de lui, le boucan s'apaisa enfin et il comprit confusément que seule une poignée de personnes étaient avec lui.

Une main essuya doucement ses joues puis s'attarda sur ses lèvres.

_Un soupir._

Il ouvrit les paupières, pour de bon cette fois.

Assise à califourchon sur lui, ses yeux verts embués de larmes, Emma Swan lui faisait face. Emma et ses cheveux en bataille, du sang séché sur sa chemise, un bleu sur sa pommette. Emma qui riait et pleurait en même temps.

Emma Swan qui se pencha vers lui et –

_Wow_. Donc le poids sur ses lèvres…

Un brusque souvenir le fit violemment se redresser pour regarder derrière elle, vers ses pieds, la déséquilibrant au passage. Comme par réflexe, son bras entoura la taille de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de tomber. Elle se retourna aussi vers ses pieds, interloquée.

Le soleil qui brillait à sa droite renvoyait l'ombre de son corps à sa gauche. Comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté ses côtés.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Pourtant, Pan avait…

La voix d'Henry s'éleva soudain, claire, étonnamment joyeuse. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'un enfant heureux à Neverland…

« Emma l'a recousue avec vos cheveux ! »

Il se retourna vers celle-ci, la question sur les lèvres. Elle sourit et essuya d'un geste un peu brusque une larme qui avait commencé de couler sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient enflés, son nez rouge, et elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi magnifique.

« Un peu de magie, c'est tout. », dit-elle doucement en baissant la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage qui arborait un incarnat qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Qu'il avait mille fois tenté de provoquer, sans jamais y parvenir.

Il avait toujours su que rougir lui irait bien.

Il entendit David grommeler quelque chose et vit du coin de l'œil Snow lui donner un coup de coude.

Un silence incongru s'installa soudain et il prit conscience de la scène. Il était assis sur le pont du Jolly Roger, sous un soleil plus brillant que jamais, les jambes d'Emma Swan de chaque côté des siennes, tandis que debout autour d'eux se trouvaient ses parents, son fils, Regina et le crocodile.

Lequel avait retrouvé tous les aspects d'un homme.

Il secoua la tête. Il avait dû rater un sacré morceau de la bataille, qu'ils avaient apparemment gagnée. Il se souvenait confusément d'avoir été transporté à travers la jungle à un moment, mais pour être honnête, tout était flou depuis que Pan avait…

Il déglutit.

« Pan ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

« Détruit » lui répondit Snow avec fermeté. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air aussi sûr, mais il s'en contenterait. Et le gamin avait l'air d'être entier, c'était ce qui importait.

Il hocha la tête. Le silence se réinstalla et il sentit Emma s'agiter à nouveau sur lui. Le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle l'empêchait probablement de se relever et il fit un mouvement pour se détacher d'elle. Alors qu'il relâchait la pression de sa main autour de la taille de la jeune femme, les yeux du pirate furent soudain attirés par un éclat lumineux qui provenait sa paume droite. Emma se racla la gorge.

« Oui, j'ai dû… » Une pause. « Tu nous as fait un petit arrêt cardiaque. »

Il regarda son cœur, puis Emma, puis son cœur à nouveau.

Confus.

Il s'était attendu au noir. Avait espéré le rouge. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, incapable d'offrir une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Au creux de sa main, elle tenait un organe cristallin aux légers reflets roses, qui semblait attraper les moindres rayons de la lumière du jour. Qui les renvoyait de façon aveuglante.

« Je vais te le remettre, je n'ai pas eu le temps, tu as commencé à te réveiller et puis… »

Elle arrêta soudain son babillage nerveux et rougit de nouveau. Morbleu, il avait dû atterrir dans un monde parallèle. Cette femme-là était bien trop différente… Fébrile, en larmes, heureuse. Sans parler qu'elle avait son corps pressé contre le sien.

Jamais Emma Swan n'aurait…

_Et pourtant, tout semblait réel._

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les formuler à voix haute, Emma avait posé sa main gauche sur son épaule et plongé celle qui tenait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se coupa un instant.

Et soudain, les sensations affluèrent, d'une puissance phénoménale. Un ensemble de sentiments emmêlés déferla en lui et il ferma les yeux, incapable de résister au flot qui l'emportait. Un vertige le prit et pendant quelques secondes, le monde tourna, et tourna, et tourna. Et changea. S'il avait physiquement ressenti les minutes précédentes, la vague émotionnelle était sans comparaison. Un vrai tsunami.

Tout se mélangeait.

La peur en la voyant au sol dans cette caverne. La confusion en apprenant que Bae était en vie… La rage en brisant le sextant. Et le moment où Pan avait arraché son ombre, cette douleur indicible. Et le soleil chauffait maintenant sa peau, son corps si longtemps gelé.

Ils étaient en vie. Soulagement.

Son cœur battait trop fort.

Il était exténué. Il était heureux.

Par les Dieux, il allait crever, submergé par toutes ces sensations, noyé sous le poids du bonheur, de la crainte, de l'espoir… Il était impossible de –

Emma gigota au-dessus de lui et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Emma Swan était à califourchon sur lui. Emma Swan avait pleuré, ri, rougi pour lui. Elle l'avait sauvé. L'avait embrassé. Et elle était présentement _à califourchon_ sur lui.

Il déglutit. Sa main n'avait finalement pas quitté la taille de la jeune femme et ses doigts étaient en contact avec la peau, juste au-dessus du pantalon de toile. Il aurait dû bouger, la retirer, la poser au sol. Mais la chaleur qui émanait d'elle… Elle était trop près. Beaucoup trop près. _Parfaitement à sa place._ Depuis qu'il s'était redressé, il sentait le souffle d'Emma sur son visage. Il aurait pu compter ses tâches de rousseur…

_Trop près_. _Trop puissant._

Il sentait la main sur sa poitrine, le pouce qui le caressait imperceptiblement. Son cœur accéléra et Emma sourit en le percevant. Les yeux de Killian se fixèrent soudain sur ses lèvres et il sentit soudain sa bouche s'assécher.

Il fallait qu'il –

Le raclement de gorge peu discret de Regina mit fin à sa transe. Le peu de rationalité qu'il conservait l'en remerciait – _Emma Swan était à califourchon sur lui devant ses parents et son fils et il…_ – mais il s'entendit soupirer. Il se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui aboyer dessus.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend crétin ? Regarde autour de toi !_

La Reine ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

« Etant donné que ma magie est revenue, je vais protéger le bateau et le rendre invisible. Juste au cas-où. »

Emma acquiesça et elle commença à se redresser pour se lever. Bien malgré lui, Hook enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de sa hanche, la maintenant en place. Elle lui lança un regard faussement courroucé et le pirate sentit un sourire éclore sur son propre visage. Il haussa les sourcils avec un air innocent et Emma secoua la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les autres.

« Tout le monde devrait aller se reposer, il nous faut récupérer des forces. Nous tenterons de quitter Neverland dès demain. »

« Comment ? » intervint Snow.

« Poussière de fée » répondit Hook. « Elle s'est faite rare sur Neverland, mais quelque chose me dit que cela va changer… »

Le couple princier approuva d'un mouvement de tête puis Snow entraîna son mari qui grommelait à nouveau vers les cabines. Comme si son avis importait. Et Killian n'était de toute façon pas dupe, il avait acquis le respect de David depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mais celui-ci semblait décidé à maintenir la façade, du moins pour quelques temps encore.

Emma se tourna ensuite vers son fils. Henry avait toujours ce sourire ravi aux lèvres, mais la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Le garçon s'était appuyé contre un des mâts et ses yeux brillants se fermaient par instants malgré ses tentatives désespérées de rester éveillé.

« Henry, tu vas accompagner Regina et aller te reposer. Tu dors debout, gamin. »

Le môme commença à protester mais deux paires d'yeux maternels le firent taire immédiatement. Il s'approcha du couple toujours assis sur le pont du bateau et enserra sa mère dans ses bras un instant, forçant le pirate à s'écarter et la main d'Emma à quitter sa poitrine. Son corps entier protesta.

Hook vit la jeune femme enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de son fils, les embrasser, les respirer.

« Je viens te border dans quelques minutes »murmura-t-elle, embrassant sa joue.

Le gamin se détacha d'elle et attrapa la main de Regina, qui le guida à l'intérieur du navire. Emma le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Hook l'entendit soupirer et ses doigts effleurèrent à nouveau sa taille. Elle sourit.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge les fit brusquement se tourner. Gold était debout à côté d'eux, immobile. Humain, songea le pirate. Il ne restait aucune trace du crocodile qui avait gâché sa vie. Devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'il avait rencontré des siècles auparavant. Qu'il avait méprisé pour son manque de courage.

Killian se rendit soudain compte à quel point il avait été cruel. Il se demanda un instant s'il s'adoucissait, si c'était son cœur, Emma ou bien lui qui avait changé.

« Miss Swan… »

« Je vous laisse choisir la stratégie » dit-elle, anticipant sa question. « Storybrooke ou la Forêt Enchantée d'abord, comme vous préférez, mais on ne laissera pas Neal là-bas. On retourne le chercher. »

Rumplestilskin acquiesça en silence, visiblement soulagé, et s'éloigna sans bruit.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Emma se retourna vers lui et hésita un instant. Son visage se fit sérieux et elle mordit sa lèvre.

« C'est le père de Henry et je dois – »

Elle baissa la tête. D'un geste mesuré, il la releva avec son crochet et planta ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune femme retenait sa respiration.

« _Nous_ devons aller le récupérer. Je ne laisserai pas Baelfire séparé de son fils. De son père. »

Il hésita.

« De toi si… »

Elle l'arrêta en reposant sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battit à nouveau la chamade.

« Je… Il reste des choses à régler mais… »

Elle se tut. Soutint son regard et lui sourit. Il avait toujours su lire en elle, mais pour la première fois, les barrières n'étaient pas là. A la place régnait une certitude qui aurait pu les effrayer. Aurait dû les effrayer.

Qu'il avait tant espéré retrouver.

Le silence les entoura de nouveau et Killian sentit une sensation nouvelle l'envahir. Une sensation qui allait de pair avec la certitude, l'espoir et l'amour. Une sensation fugace, qui ne durerait probablement pas, mais qui reviendrait régulièrement le visiter, parce que c'était elle, parce que c'était eux. Parce que, enfin…

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, pour la première fois peut-être, Killian Jones se sentit _apaisé_. Complet.

Il ferma les yeux, renonçant aux mots pour quelques secondes encore. Son front s'appuya en douceur contre celui d'Emma et il devina le sourire de la jeune femme.

Quelques secondes encore…

Juste le bruit de la mer, son corps contre le sien, le soleil sur leurs peaux.

Juste quelques secondes.

…

« Swan, tu viendras me border aussi ? »

.

.

.

FIN (ou début, au choix)


End file.
